


Hindsight Is 2020

by MC_Gramma



Category: Glee
Genre: AU!Chicago, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rachel's fathers from season 1, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC_Gramma/pseuds/MC_Gramma
Summary: In tre anni gli erano passati tanti corpi sotto gli occhi e tra le mani, nessuno gli era mai interessato al di là della fedele riproduzione su carta eppure, appena l’aveva vista entrare, la domanda era sorta spontanea: «Chi è quella?» tuttavia si era imposto di non darle voce e gli era rimasta incastrata in gola, procurandogli un fastidioso grattino.Sapeva benissimo che era la sostituta...Hunter Clarington e Marley Rose si incontrano così: lui studente della succursale di belle arti, lei modella di nudo. Le loro vite si intrecciano, in classe e fuori, ma si congiungeranno in un'unica strada o sarà solo un susseguirsi di incroci?(Nota sul titolo: equivale al nostro "col senno di poi", 2020 è il modo inglese per dire dieci decimi. Non fatevi trarre in inganno!)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Rachel Berry, Hunter Clarington/Marley Rose, Kurt Hummel/Walter (Glee), Marley Rose & Roderick Meeks, Marley Rose & Santana Lopez, Roderick Meeks/Spencer Porter, Wes (Glee)/Other(s), past!Hunter Clarington/Quinn Fabray, past!Hunter Clarington/Sugar Motta, past!Hunter Clarington/Sunshine Corazon, past!Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, past!Marley Rose/Mason McCarty
Kudos: 1





	1. Primo Capitolo

_You don't know your time is something that I need to have  
_ I'm breaking all the rules because I've got to have you bad  
_And you became the reason for the season in my life  
_And you fucked up my thinking, now I'm thinking more than twice

_(Nick Murphy - Your Time)_

In tre anni gli erano passati tanti corpi sotto gli occhi e tra le mani, nessuno gli era mai interessato al di là della fedele riproduzione su carta eppure, appena l’aveva vista entrare, la domanda era sorta spontanea: «Chi è quella?» tuttavia si era imposto di non darle voce e gli era rimasta incastrata in gola, procurandogli un fastidioso grattino. 

Sapeva benissimo che era la sostituta di Samantha Jones. Omonima della celeberrima PR ninfomane, era il minore dei suoi problemi! Il nome, esattamente come la professione, non identifica la persona. Sam, come la chiamavano tutti, prendeva tutto sul personale e nel contempo era incapace di difendersi persino da un innocente scambio di battute.

Tutto partì da un commento di Dakota Stanley, che sputava sentenze su tutto e tutti.

“Le donne che usano le pinze sono infelici.”

“Ah, io pensavo avessero caldo!” ribatté Chandler Kiehl. 

La risata generale non cancellò il fatto che lei avesse subito sciolto i capelli. Sparì, letteralmente, la settimana prima di Halloween. Non fu una gran perdita dal momento che si mangiava ininterrottamente le unghie e le sputacchiava in giro per l’aula! La nuova modella invece si presentò con le unghie corte, smaltate, senza una sbavatura. 

Hunter Clarington aveva un’autentica passione per le mani (non in termini sessuali). 

Potevi dire molto di una persona semplicemente osservandole: tutti si concentrano sull’importanza degli occhi, specchio dell’anima, eppure le persone possono mentire spudoratamente senza battere ciglio; le mani invece sono la prima cosa che ti viene offerta quando ci si presenta, non puoi nasconderle. Per questo avevano destato il suo interesse! Suo padre, per esempio, le teneva sempre agganciate dietro la schiena. La sua gestualità era misurata e precisa, come ci si aspetta da un uomo di politica. Sua madre invece le riempiva di anelli che non toglieva mai, nemmeno per suonare il pianoforte. 

Prima le mani, poi gli occhi. Ormai gli veniva automatico. 

Gli fu subito chiaro che quella ragazza aveva la capacità di rendere interessante qualsiasi cosa toccasse, persino la cintura della vestaglia che attorcigliava con l’indice. Solo guardandola si riusciva a percepire la morbidezza del tessuto che era all’origine di quel movimento ipnotico. Perché lei non era affatto nervosa. Si muoveva con scioltezza e disinvoltura, priva di volgarità, mentre lasciava cadere la vestaglia abbandonandosi alla nudità completa. Verrebbe da chiedersi se nel suo passato ci sia dello sporco, come per l’ex camboy le cui mani sembravano uscire dal chiaroscuro de _La vocazione di San Matteo_. Non ci sarebbe nulla di male! O, semplicemente, veniva da servizi fotografici come le altre ma rifiutò l’idea. Lei non era affatto come le altre! Trovò subito la giusta posizione, senza bisogno di secondi aggiustamenti: si sdraiò sulla schiena, sollevando le braccia e immergendo le dita tra i capelli. 

Le mani erano una delle cose più difficili da disegnare e la maggior parte delle volte venivano nascoste, ma era anche imputabile alla generale trasandatezza di modelle e modelli. 

Marley Rose non aveva _niente_ da nascondere. 

La tonalità magenta faceva comunque capolino, evidenziando il suo incarnato e intensificando il colore delle sue iridi. Hunter si sentì travolgere, inghiottire, sprofondare in quel mare azzurro. Doveva lasciarsi trascinare via oppure salvarsi? 

Il pensiero lo sorprese. Da dove veniva quell’assurda idea di _salvezza_? 

“Capisco perché Schiele faceva stare le sue modelle mezze vestite!” commentò Ryan Bryan, a cui lo smalto ai piedi faceva ribrezzo “Il tempo di sfilarsi un calzino ed è passata da eterea fanciulla di Waterhouse ad acerba ninfetta di Nabokof!”

Hunter si scambiò un’occhiata col suo vicino, che diede voce alla perplessità di entrambi.

“Vladimir Nabokovnon era uno scrittore?”

“Grazie di averlo detto, Walter, non posso essere sempre io a correggerlo.” intervenne William Schuester “Amico mio, se non ti conoscessi direi che frequenti questo corso solo per ricordarti com'è fatta una donna nuda!”

“Non tutti dividiamo il letto con una dea incarnata, Will!”

“Senti, è dall’82 che sbavi dietro a mia moglie, dovresti proprio...”

“Perché non risolvete le vostre divergenze da veri uomini? Nel parcheggio. A suon di cazzotti!” intervenne la professoressa Stevens, che tutti chiamavano Liz ma quando alzava la voce diventava _La Tedesca_ “Nella mia classe mi aspetto professionalità e rispetto nei confronti di chi sta lavorando, ancor più se si tratta di una ragazza giovane. E ora credo le dobbiate delle scuse!” 

“Non importa dal momento che mancano entrambi di valenza ontologica.” commentò _la ninfetta_ , tenendo la bocca appena socchiusa, come se le labbra fossero restie a separarsi.

Avendo cambiato spesso scuola, Paese e lingua, Hunter prestava sempre molta attenzione alle prime parole e quelle fecero sembrare una carezza quello che voleva essere uno schiaffo. 

“Significa che per lei non esistete proprio.” sghignazzò la vedova Carlisle, insegnante di filosofia ormai in pensione “Bella e colta, fortunato chi ti sposa!”

E lui era stato sul punto di mettersi in ginocchio e prometterle il mondo, o almeno la sua versione di esso, ma avrebbe fatto la figura dell’imbecille abbandonandosi all’audacia di Pigmalione.

A fine ora Leroy Berry le mostrò il risultato delle sue fatiche e Marley Rose ne approfittò per passare in rassegna tutti gli altri disegni, stringendosi nella vestaglia. Quando arrivò il suo turno Hunter le fece spazio perché potesse avvicinarsi.

“Non sembro nemmeno io.” commentò tra sé e sé.

Il suo vicino le si accostò, per confortarla, e sorprendentemente lei accettò quella vicinanza. 

Questo, più dell’ignota natura del loro rapporto, gli scatenò un tumulto nel petto come non ne sperimentava da molto tempo. Non credeva di poter provare ancora tanta frustrazione! E all’origine c’era il semplice fatto che quei due si conoscevano. Lei trascorreva il suo tempo, poco o tanto che fosse, con quell’uomo. Forse posava per lui! Il pensiero lo mandava in bestia e continuava a schiarirsi la gola per quel maledetto grattino.

“Non voleva essere una critica.” gli assicurò lei.

Hunter la guardò e si abbandonò alla marea di quegli occhi azzurri. 

“Lo so.” ed era sincero “Posso dirti una cosa? Il tuo seno ha una forma meravigliosa.”


	2. Secondo Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAIC = School of the Arts Institute of Chicago  
> si tratta di un istituto privato, non credo esista una succursale sfigata

_Ay flaquita, yo quiero ser lo que tú respiras_ _  
_ _Vivir en tu piel todo el día_ _  
_ _Morenita, derrites todo en mí con tu risa_ _  
_ _Que me paraliza si me ves así_ _  
_ _(Marco Mares - Ay Flaquita)_

La voce gli era tremata un poco quando l’aveva fermata davanti alle macchinette.  
“Ferma. Non muoverti.”   
Non c’era traccia di urgenza né di punti esclamativi, solo una leggerissima vibrazione nel tono che tradiva deferenza, se non devozione. 

A cosa esattamente non lo aveva capito, né era interessata a scoprirlo. In teoria doveva essere già altrove ma Santana era in ritardo, come suo solito! Per questo Marley si trovava ancora all’interno della succursale della SAIC, ingannando l'attesa con un espresso amaro come il fiele ma caldo. 

Non lo aveva neanche visto, seduto al tavolino seminascosto dal distributore di merendine, finché non aveva aperto bocca.   
Hunter Clarington la stava osservando con la sua tipica espressione neutra che lo faceva apparire perennemente annoiato, un peccato dal momento che non era affatto brutto. Però doveva far pace col rasoio! Era uno di quegli uomini a cui manca la fisionomia adatta anche per una barba di pochi giorni. 

“La mia ora di posa è finita” gli fece notare, completando il gesto di portare il bicchierino alle labbra “quindi mi muovo quanto voglio.”

Prese un sorso sostenendo il suo sguardo, con la speranza che interpretasse la sua smorfia di disgusto nel modo sbagliato.

“Quanto vuoi per posare per me?”

Marley emise uno sbuffo divertito e sparò alto, tre volte quello che le davano per quattro ore a settimana. Le sessioni private dovevano costare di più! E poi, sperava di farlo desistere. 

Per quanto i soldi le servissero non era disposta a svendersi completamente: un conto era spogliarsi davanti a dieci persone in un’aula, ben altro farlo davanti a un uomo. Non sembrava tanto più grande di lei tuttavia non riusciva a considerarlo un ragazzo. 

Hunter non batté ciglio. Stava già mettendo mano al portafogli quando il suo “Intendi _adesso_?” gli fece riportare l'attenzione su di lei.

“Perché, hai da fare?”

“Sto aspettando una persona.”

“Quando arriva?”

“Tra un quarto d'ora anzi, dieci minuti.”

“Basteranno.” sentenziò, contando le banconote.

La sua insistenza la gettò in un familiare senso di panico e umiliazione a cui si rifiutò di cedere. Ne aveva abbastanza di uomini che provavano a interporre i loro bisogni ai suoi! Sentì montare una rabbia tale da soffocare tutto il resto.

“Non ti aspetterai che mi spogli qui, davanti alle macchinette, vero?”

Le sue sopracciglia si sollevarono con evidente sorpresa, a quanto pare era riuscita a smuoverlo dalla sua consueta apatia.

“Mi hai frainteso, Rose. Non mi aspetto che tu faccia niente a parte sorseggiare… qualsiasi cosa tu abbia preso… muovendoti il meno possibile.”

Il modo in cui pronunciò quel «Rose» la fece arrossire più della vergogna, non riuscì nemmeno a fargli notare l’errore (non era il primo a confonderlo col suo nome). Afferrò i soldi che le porgeva e rimase lì, immobile, sentendosi una stupida. Forse le sue vecchie compagne di scuola non sbagliavano a definirla tronfia e spocchiosa, forse anche lui lo pensava. 

Molto lentamente, prese un altro sorso di quell’orribile caffé. Per punirsi. Credeva di aver superato l’ossessione di piacere a tutti. Erano anni che non prestava più attenzione a quello che la gente pensava di lei, perché ricominciare adesso? Per fortuna l’arrivo di Santana interruppe il suo rimuginio. 

Hunter raccolse le sue cose e passò loro accanto senza guardarla, senza nemmeno un saluto.

“Qualcosa non va?” chiese l’ispanica, sentendola irrigidirsi.

Lei fece spallucce con aria evasiva, decisa ad affrontare l’argomento soltanto dopo aver messo in pancia qualcosa di più sostanzioso. 

Chiacchierando percorrevano chilometri ma per mangiare invece dovevano stare sedute. Se lo erano imposto come regola! 

L’intenzione era gustare le loro insalate greche vicino alla targa commemorativa di Milton L. Olive III, sull’onda patriottica che ancora avvolgeva la città dopo il _Veterans’ Day_. Stavano a malapena percorrendo Addams Memorial Park quando il vento risalì dalla spiaggia e le portò via il cappello. Santana fu lesta nell’acchiapparlo al volo! 

Marley si era appena sbagliata, chiamandola _mi reina_ invece di _mi superhero_ _í_ _na_ , nel momento in cui fece per infilarlo in tasca trovò un foglietto dalla dubbia provenienza: conteneva lo sketch per cui Hunter aveva pagato uno sproposito, corredato di un numero di telefono. 

“Chiunque sia il tuo ammiratore, dovresti chiamarlo. Una donna che prende il numero fa una promessa!”

“Veramente me l’ha lasciato di nascosto.” ribatté lei, sedendosi sulla panchina più vicina e iniziando a mangiare “Che coniglio!”

“Che audacia, vorrai dire!”

Tra un boccone e l’altro le raccontò l’accaduto, sperando di farle cambiare idea, invece il sorriso dell’amica si fece via via più ampio.

“Pensi ancora che dovrei chiamarlo?” 

“Scherzi? Hai trovato la proverbiale gallina dalle uova d’oro! Stavo giusto pianificando di farti inciampare davanti allo yacht club, così il primo riccone che ti avesse raccolto da terra si sarebbe subito invaghito di te…”

“Non mi ci vedo come moglie trofeo.”

“Ti esibiranno entrambi, in un modo o nell’altro.”

Santana aveva ragione. E poi, avrebbe guadagnato di più così piuttosto che destreggiandosi tra le pose e le pulizie negli uffici o almeno era quello che si ripeteva. 

C’era dell’altro, Marley non sapeva esattamente cosa ma se lo sentiva. Fugace, come un fischio alle orecchie. Impossibile da ignorare, come per la nonna! Qualcosa le diceva di aspettare a segnare il suo compleanno sulla nuova agenda e Morgane Rose era mancata entro la fine dell’anno. Davanti a quel pezzo di carta provava lo stesso vago presentimento, impossibile stabilire se fosse positivo o meno. 

“ _Ay flaquita…_ ” sospirò Santana, al vederle mettere da parte il pranzo “ _Mi abuela_ diceva che, se qualcuno ti fa perdere l’appetito, sei fregata!”

“L’ultima volta non è finita bene, ricordi?”

Risero, attirando gli sguardi degli avventori del parco.

“Quell’idiota non ti capiva per un cazzo” sospirò Santana, infilzando un cubetto di feta “eppure non è così difficile! Sei per metà trasparente.”

E l’altra metà? Avrebbe voluto chiederle come era, forse a specchio.

“Solo per te!”

“Perché io ti ascolto.”

Era vero. E Marley amava profondamente Santana perché era di capace di comprendere le sue parole e i suoi silenzi. Al pensiero che, con l’arrivo del vero freddo, sarebbe volata verso climi più temperati e non si sarebbero viste per mesi, sentiva fisicamente male. 

L’ispanica intuì dove fossero orientati i suoi pensieri.   
“Mi mancherai da morire, _flaquita_.” disse, passandole un braccio attorno.

Le schioccò un bacio sulla guancia in risposta, pensando che il loro rapporto era molto meglio di una stupida relazione romantica.

Da sempre le loro vite scorrevano su binari paralleli. Avevano perso il conto delle coincidenze! Per esempio, tutte e due avevano fatto a tira e molla con un Puckerman e avevano provato a farsi bionde con scarsi risultati! Ed entrambe, a un certo punto, si erano sentite sbagliate. Lei perché non provava attrazione per nessuno, maschio o femmina che fosse, ma aveva comunque il desiderio di innamorarsi. L’altra perché la sua vagina non faceva distinzioni di genere mentre il suo cuore si scaldava solo per il suo stesso sesso. 

Per ironia si erano conosciute in uno spogliatoio, luogo che lei aborriva da sempre, e parlando con l’ispanica, guardandola negli occhi, per la prima volta Marley si era sentita incantevole e più di tutto normale. Santana Lopez era uno specchio in cui lei si vedeva per come era, senza giudizi. La amava per questo, di un amore platonico pienamente ricambiato. 

Mentre finiva di comporre il numero osservò la figura a mezzo busto. Stentava a riconoscersi nei tratti appena abbozzati, contorno sfocato alla mano che stringeva il bicchierino. Lui la vedeva così?

Alzò il volume al massimo perché anche l'amica potesse ascoltare e scoppiarono di nuovo a ridere nel sentire Hunter rispondere in un modo assurdo - “ _Moshimoshi?_ ” - Marley però smise subito per non sembrare ancora più stupida. Non sapeva neanche perché le importasse!

“Pronto?” lo sentì riprovare “Rose, sei tu?”

“Sì.” esclamò, tappando la bocca all’amica “Mhm. Sì.”

“Ascolta, Rose, non voglio metterti a disagio ma ho bisogno di vederti.” proseguì e forse era il telefono ma la sua voce non aveva un’intonazione precisa “Oggi, se possibile. Dobbiamo chiarire questa storia delle pose, delle circostanze e delle discordanze... Credo sia opportuno parlarne di persona.” 

Le due si scambiarono un'occhiata. Marley cercava il sostegno dell'amica, il suo consiglio per svicolarsi da una situazione potenzialmente pericolosa, ma gli occhi di Santana le rivolgevano solo uno sguardo d'intesa.

“Dimmi dove sei.” concluse e poteva essere tanto un ordine quanto una preghiera “O dove ti fa comodo incontrarci. Ti raggiungerò in un lampo.”

“E io posso sempre accompagnarti!” mormorò l’ispanica, scostando la sua mano.

Come sempre le leggeva dentro.  
Sapeva che stava cercando una scappatoia da una decisione che aveva già preso e che avrebbe portato avanti, senza ripensamenti, a dispetto del risultato finale.


	3. Terzo Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo piuttosto corto ma per adesso preferisco mantenere un unico POV piuttosto che passare da un personaggio all'altro come in passato.  
> Chi come me ama alla follia Amélie Nothomb riconoscerà una frase pronunciata da Hunter

_Your voice is velvet through a telephone  
_ _You can come to mine, but both my roommates are home  
_ _Think I know a bar where they would leave us alone  
_ _And I wonder if you'd take it slow_

_(Halsey - Finally // beautiful stranger)_

  


Sedevano a quel tavolo da meno di un quarto d'ora ma potevano anche essere una manciata di secondi, o un anno intero a giudicare dalle occhiate che la barista continuava a lanciare nella loro direzione. 

“Hai avuto difficoltà a trovare il posto?”

“No, mi era già capitato di passarci davanti ma non ero mai entrato.”

“Come mai?”

“È il tipico ritrovo per fighetti alla moda.” temette di essere stato troppo diretto ma lei sembrò apprezzare la sincerità “Tu ci vieni spesso?”

Rose scosse la testa, facendo ondeggiare la sciarpa dalla fantasia etnica. Nel movimento Hunter notò i ciondoli a forma di cuore cuciti alle estremità. Uno sembrava sul punto di staccarsi, era indeciso se farglielo notare o tacere perché sicuramente lo sapeva già.  
Disse invece: “La barista ci guarda male, forse abbiamo occupato il tavolo migliore.”

“Non farci caso, ce l'ha con me.”

“Fidanzata di un ex?”

“Sorella gemella di un ex.”

“Ancora peggio.”

“Strano non ti abbia messo in guardia.”

Hunter abbassò lo sguardo e si lisciò i capelli sulla nuca. Si era ripromesso di non farne parola ma non intendeva mentire. Appena l'aveva visto entrare la barista aveva puntato il dito contro di lui e gli aveva messo i brividi quando, invece dell’ordinazione, aveva chiesto se stesse cercando una ragazza. 

“In verità, ha detto che sei una divoratrice di cuori.”

“Allora sei fortunato che questo non sia un appuntamento!”

“In un certo senso lo è.”

“È quello che hai detto a Madison?”

“Si chiama così? Comunque no, le ho detto che mi sentirei onorato se tu tenessi il mio cuore tra le mani. E che mi piacerebbe ritrarti, mentre lo divori.”

La sua risata squillante fu la scusa che la barista stava aspettando per voltarsi spudoratamente verso il loro tavolo ma diede loro le spalle, rivelando la sua natura vile, al loro minimo cenno di saluto da parte di lei.

“Parli come se ne valesse la pena.” commentò, riportando l’attenzione su di lui.

“E tu ti sottovaluti. Per questo posi, così puoi vederti attraverso gli occhi di qualcun altro e scoprirti diversa da quella che pensavi.”

Gli occhi di lei si spalancarono un po’, azzurro cielo attraversato da un lampo di inconsapevole sfida.

“Devo anche pagare l’affitto.” scherzò, ma il sorriso si era gelato sulle sue labbra.

“Potrei essere d’aiuto in entrambe le cose.”

I suoi occhi continuarono a scrutarlo con quell’aria assurdamente sfidante, quasi avesse atteso quel momento per tutto il tempo. Il momento in cui il mascalzone che si era presentato con modi tanto cortesi rivela la sua vera natura.

“Non fraintendere, la mia non è una proposta di quel tipo.”

“Certo che no.” rispose, in tono ironico “Siamo entrambi più vicini ai trenta che ai venti, evitiamo inutili giochetti! Il fatto che tu sia disposto a pagare e io a spogliarmi, non significa che verrò a letto con te.”

La sua voce non si era alzata di un tono eppure Hunter trattenne il fiato. Era ancora più bella quando si arrabbiava! Nei suoi occhi azzurri infuriava una tempesta di fulmini e le sue labbra si facevano dure e immobili mentre parlava. Sembrava davvero in grado di strapparti il cuore dal petto e dilaniarlo a morsi. 

“Ne sono consapevole. È il motivo per cui ho voluto affrontare l’argomento di persona. Voglio che sia chiaro...” le assicurò, scegliendo le parole con attenzione “Il sesso è l’ultima cosa che mi aspetto da te. Voglio che posi per me, non che ti spogli per me.”

“C’è differenza?”

“Una differenza abissale.”

Lei iniziò a sorseggiare il suo latte macchiato, che ormai doveva essere tiepido.

Il modo in cui le sue mani avvolgevano la tazza gli fece desiderare di prendere un tovagliolo, un pezzo di carta qualsiasi o provare a disegnare direttamente sul piano laccato, ma resistette. Sarebbe stato fuori luogo tanto quanto sporgersi oltre il tavolo e baciarla, così, sotto gli occhi della barista che li avrebbe guardati ancora peggio.

“Sei gay?” 

“Neanche lontanamente bisex. Fa differenza?”

“No.”

“Allora perché l’hai chiesto?”

“Perché non so molto di te. Hai un lavoro? Preferisci il mare o la montagna? Mangi i cavoletti di Bruxelles? Qual era il tuo sogno da bambino? Perché vuoi che posi per te?”

“Così non sarei costretto a dividerti con nessuno.” fece una pausa, per non sembrare totalmente un maniaco “Nelle ultime settimane ho fatto bozzetti su bozzetti e non sono neanche lontanamente soddisfacenti.”

“Posso vedere?”

Gli sembrò una richiesta più che legittima e le passò il taccuino.

“Stai facendo uno studio sulle mani?”

“No, solo sulle tue.”

“Ma le mie mani sono orribili! Ho le unghie fragili, si spezzano a guardarle. E le dita tozze, somigliano a dei salsicciotti se metto...”

“Le tue mani hanno la perfezione delle foglie d’acero.” dichiarò, mettendo fine a quel mare di sciocchezze “Per il resto, mi sono licenziato da un’azienda di software per dedicarmi alla scuola d’arte. Sono un’amante della montagna. Penso che i cavoletti di Bruxelles dovrebbero sparire dalla faccia della Terra! E il mio sogno da bambino era diventare giapponese.”

La tempesta sembrava essersi placata e nell’azzurro dei suoi occhi splendeva di nuovo il sole. Ebbe quasi l’impressione di sentire le dolci note di un violino, poi si rese conto che la musica proveniva dalla borsa di lei.


	4. Quarto Capitolo

_I may not know what happens now  
_ _I see some old posing cracks in to your ground.  
_ _If I could fall into your arms,  
_ _Sweet love, it means, I swear I did no harm._

_(Caught A Ghost - No Sugar In My Coffee)_

“Vivaldi mi invita a rispondere al telefono!” esclamò giocosa.

Tuttavia, leggendo il nome sul display, Marley decise che Sebastian Smythe e i suoi drammi da _etoile_ potevano aspettare.

“La primavera?” chiese Hunter.

“Il piacere.” lo corresse, prima di silenziare la chiamata.

“Tanto per restare in tema.”

Lei sapeva esattamente come ribattere ma la superficie del tavolo vibrò tutta, facendo tremare le tazze. Questa volta era il telefono di Hunter a squillare. 

“Solo un secondo...” si scusò, posando una mano sul suo braccio. 

In generale, non le piaceva essere toccata Hunter però non stava facendo nulla di allarmante. Non strinse la presa, né non le accarezzò la porzione di pelle sotto il polso col pollice. Rimase semplicemente lì, a guardarla come se fosse molto più importante di chiunque gli stesse parlando, a cui rifilava una serie di risposte brevi, sbrigative e frammentarie.

Forse Madison le aveva messo troppa cannella! Era pur sempre una droga leggera e poteva provocare un aumento del battito cardiaco e della sudorazione. Oppure erano gli occhi fissi nei suoi a provocare quel senso di agitazione e vuoto allo stomaco.  
Marley decise di provare a riempirlo con dell’altro latte macchiato e sollevando la tazza si sottrasse a quel tocco casuale. 

Ricordava come da bambina le venisse naturale cercare il contatto fisico, con sua madre soprattutto e anche nei rapporti sociali. Crescendo, i suoi amici maschi erano stati i primi a cambiare atteggiamento. Già alle elementari schifavano il semplice tenersi per mano quando li mettevano in fila per due, per non parlare poi di abbracci e baci che erano proprio fuori discussione! 

Poi, dai tredici anni in su, maschi e femmine caddero preda della medesima frenesia. Improvvisamente divenne tutto un toccarsi in continuazione, anche sotto i vestiti, alla ricerca di un contatto più vero, più intimo… decisamente troppo per lei. 

Adesso era Marley la prima a tirarsi indietro, a evitare ogni contatto, perché le persone non hanno misura e tendono a equivocare facilmente.

“Devo lasciarti. Ti chiamo dopo.” lo sentì tagliare brutalmente la comunicazione.

Non fece in tempo a rimettere il telefono sul tavolo che, di nuovo, quello di lei ripartì con un diverso coro d’archi e Marley posò subito la tazza nel riconoscere l’altro allegro dell’opera.

“A questa devo proprio rispondere.” 

Hunter inspirò con concretezza e rassegnazione.

“Come procede, _flaquita_?” cinguettò Santana, senza darle il tempo di dire pronto “Ti serve una via di fuga?”

“Ciao! No, niente del genere...” le assicurò “Ci possiamo sentire più tardi?”

“Ovviamente! Voglio tutti i dettagli.”

Mise giù e le venne da ridere mentre il telefono di Hunter vibrava a intermittenza per una serie di messaggi.

“Fidanzata gelosa?”

“Uno dei miei coinquilini.”

“Ancora peggio!” lo imitò, poi accennò alla sua tazza ancora piena.

“La tua amica barista ci ha messo il dolcificante, sento l'odore di matite da qui…”

“Non è mia amica.”

“Non è nemmeno una brava barista.”

“Matite?”

“Matite, sì, lo Splenda sa di matite! Per questo le avevo chiesto di non metterlo.”

Benché non si aspettasse un simile dispetto, non poteva dirsi sorpresa. Madison la considerava ancora la stronza che aveva cercato di allontanare Mason e adesso osava presentarsi nel suo bar con una nuova fiamma!

Perché, visti da fuori, sicuramente lei e Hunter sembravano una coppia alla prima uscita. Marley non si riteneva una persona subdola e calcolatrice, semplicemente non ci aveva pensato.  
“Mi dispiace, è colpa mia.” si ritrovò a dire.

"Non sei tu la daltonica incapace di distinguere le bustine gialle da quelle marroni."

Risero, insieme questa volta, poi calò uno strano silenzio durante il quale lei bevve il resto del suo latte.

"Devi prendere una decisione, Rose." disse lui, mettendo da parte la tazza una volta per tutte "Non per metterti fretta ma devo saperlo. Possiamo rivederci, questa settimana?"

Per un attimo si era aspettata che allungasse di nuovo la mano per toccarla ma non lo fece, si limitò a rimuovere un ostacolo e lasciarle campo libero. Non era abituata a questo, la reale possibilità di scelta! Aveva già deciso, in caso contrario non si sarebbe proprio presentata, ma attese ancora qualche istante prima di rispondere.

“Posso soltanto giovedì.”

“Domani?” sembrò piacevolmente sorpreso “Alle dieci?”

“Va bene.”

“Ti mando l’indirizzo per messaggio.”

Fece sì con la testa e soltanto mentre raccoglieva il fondo col cucchiaino, un concentrato di aroma alla zucca cannella e panna, le sorse il dubbio: “L’indirizzo di cosa?” 

“Del mio appartamento.”

“E i tuoi coinquilini?”

“Uno è in viaggio a Seul, dovrebbe rientrare a giorni se non lo bloccano alla frontiera. L'altro sta partendo con la fidanzata e mi dà il tormento” accennò al cellulare “ per essere sicuro che mi prenderò cura delle sue _bambine in vaso_. Com'è il tuo rapporto con le piante?”

“Ho un ottimo pollice verde.”

“Già ti vedo vicino al ficus elastica variegata, le sue foglie sembrano dipinte.”

Marley annuì nuovamente col capo, spostando lo sguardo dalla tazza vuota a quella ancora piena.

“Ti sentiresti più a tuo agio in una camera d'albergo?”

“Stavo solo cercando di ricordare, ma no” gli assicurò, allungandosi fino ad afferrarla “sono abbastanza sicura di non aver mai assaggiato lo Splenda.”

“Non farlo. Dico sul serio. No! … Dunque, qual è il tuo verdetto?”

“Sa decisamente di matite.”

“Non ce la fai proprio, a fidarti.”

“Sono fatta così, purtroppo! Imparo solo attraverso l'esperienza.”

“L'insegnante migliore.” convenne lui.

“Soprattutto per gli allievi difficili.”

“A volte sono i più dotati e nemmeno lo sanno.”

“Questo mi fa tornare in mente una mia compagna delle superiori…”

“Ciaaaao!” si intromise una voce “Che sorpresa trovarti qui!”

Marley si volse incredula davanti a tanta sfacciataggine. 

“Ciao, Mason! E questa deve essere la famosa Jane, Madison mi ha accennato qualcosa.”

Dietro la sua cordialità c’era il disperato tentativo di dissimulare l’assurdità della situazione.  
Poteva aspettarsi simili giochetti in una serie non nella vita reale, ma i gemelli McCarthy vivevano in un mondo tutto loro quindi niente avrebbe dovuto sorprenderla. 

E come diceva sempre la buonanima di sua nonna: “Dio li fa e poi li accoppia”. Marley si convinse che era proprio vero dal modo in cui i due deviarono gli sguardi, da lei a Hunter, impazienti che facesse le presentazioni. 

“Volete unirvi a noi?” chiese lui, dopo aver stretto la mano a entrambi.

“Non vorremmo disturbare.”

“Insisto.” 

“Se insisti, allora...” esclamò Jane, sedendosi tra loro, e a Mason non rimase che fare il giro del tavolo per prendere posto. 

Marley portò una mano alla bocca per trattenere il riso nervoso. 

“Ferma così.” disse Hunter, con lo stesso tono basso e vibrante di qualche ora prima “Solo un momento…”

Lo vide frugarsi nelle tasche e iniziare a disegnare sul retro di uno scontrino.  
Era la prima volta che le capitava di osservare qualcuno mentre la ritraeva, in genere fissava lo sguardo su una parete e lasciava vagare la mente. 

Il tempo era un nemico subdolo durante le pose. In una posizione scomoda potevano arrivare prurito, crampi o formicolio. In una posizione comoda rischiavi di addormentarti e, il più delle volte, di _cadere_. Il pericolo questa volta era cadere in quegli occhi verdi e insidiosi come una giungla.

Hunter però fu clemente ed estremamente rapido, le sembrò fossero trascorsi appena una manciata di secondi quando la sua mano si fermò.

“Accidenti!” esclamò Jane, sbirciando impunemente “L’hai fatto in pochissimo tempo ed è così somigliante: l'acconciatura, la fantasia della camicia...”

“Sono _queste_ le prime cose che noti?” le indicò un punto, seguendo i tratti a mezz'aria col mignolo “Guarda la bocca socchiusa, l’angolazione del polso, la delicatezza con cui medio e pollice pizzicano il labbro inferiore mentre l’indice sfiora appena quello superiore…”

“Sì, lo fa spesso, è una specie di tic nervoso.” minimizzò Mason “Dovresti saperlo! Da quanto vi frequentate?”

“Abbastanza da sapere che non c’è nulla di nervoso nei suoi movimenti. Elegante, piuttosto!” ribatté lui, neutralizzando la frecciatina prima che andasse a segno “Voi due, invece?”

Sembrava non aspettassero altro! Mason iniziò a raccontare e Jane si unì a lui, rincorrendosi di frase in frase, nel tentativo di spiegare come erano arrivati dove erano arrivati senza in realtà spiegare nulla.

“Così la mia dolce metà ha detto...”  
“E allora, l'impulsivo ragazzo qui di fronte, ha risposto...” 

Marley coglieva solo spezzoni incompleti e sospettava che per Hunter fosse lo stesso. Occhi negli occhi, in mezzo a tutto quel _noi, noi, soltanto noi_ osteggiato, loro due se la ridevano silenziosamente.


	5. Quinto Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ero indecisa se includere questo (mini) capitolo o eliminarlo per passare oltre, alla fine ho deciso di tenerlo. Il prossimo aggiornamento sarà più ricco, promesso!

_What do you think of me?  
_ _Are you quite proud of this make believe?  
_ _Curtain that hangs around everything  
_ _You can admire in that girl  
_ _She's so damn beautiful_

_(Poloroid - So Damn Beautiful)_

Dalla sua prospettiva quei due comunicavano solo con gesti e rumori gutturali. Le loro mani si muovevano frenetiche, cercando continuamente il contatto col partner, come se restando ancorati l’uno all’altra potessero arrivare alla fine di quella attraversata, ignari che del loro viaggio non fregasse niente a nessuno.

“... «Uno c’è morto, aspettando la metro.»”  
“... «Ah, pensavo sotto!»”

La ragazza di colore aveva lineamenti tanto particolari quanto disturbanti! Gli occhi distanziati, di un tono appena più scuro della sua pelle, non stavano fermi un momento. La punta del naso appariva schiacciata, quasi avesse preso una facciata contro una vetrina. Le bocca poi sembrava ancora più grande per via del rossetto aranciato, in tinta col cardigan.

Il tutto era ancora più evidente dal momento che sedeva vicino a Rose, come mettere a confronto un rubino grezzo e un lapislazzuli splendidamente lavorato.  
Due bellezze diverse e incompatibili tra loro.

Il giovane uomo alla sua destra, invece, aveva lo stesso inquietante sguardo della barista e abbinava il ciuffo alla Kenickie con una camicia a quadri color vomito. Ciò spiegava il fatto che preferisse una _Giovane donna con ventaglio_ di Simon Maris a una _Raccoglitrice di fiori_ di Albert Lynch. Aveva il senso estetico di una vongola!

“Ebbene sì, faccio il comico a tempo perso! Ti ricordi, Marley? Me lo dicevi spesso.”

Lei sbatté le ciglia, quasi assopita dal loro fastidioso brusio. 

“No, Mason, ti confondi con un'altra.”

“Questo sì che lo dicevi spesso!” ribatté e non aveva del tutto il sapore di una battuta.

“Mi chiedo come mai.” commentò Hunter.

La coppia riprese il suo pedante botta e risposta ma lui si perse praticamente subito, tra ‘pesce rosso’ e ‘donne della mia vita’, osservando lei.

Il lungo collo da cigno messo in evidenza dai capelli raccolti. Il labbro succhiato in dentro, quasi volesse baciarsi da solo. Le mani raccolte come in preghiera, vicino al viso, mentre si appoggiava coi gomiti sul tavolo… com’era possibile confonderla con un’altra?

“Tranquillo che non ti vedo come un fratello.” 

“E io di certo non ti vedo come una sorella!” 

Rose emise uno sbuffo divertito e i loro sguardi si incontrarono di nuovo.   
“Meglio andare, devi ancora innaffiare le piante.” esclamò e non aveva del tutto il sapore di una scusa.

Hunter annuì e gettò un'occhiata a McCarthy, il quale rivelò la sua natura cafona alzandosi per ultimo.

“È stato un piacere.” 

“Ma perché mentire?” 

Rise, il viscido, fingendo di non cogliere.

“Non capisco cosa ci trovassi in lui.” mormorò, aiutandola a indossare il cappotto.

Lei rispose solo quando non furono più a portata d’orecchio. 

“All’inizio non sembrava così male! Si presenta come una di quelle persone solari, sempre con la battuta pronta.”

“Non lo descriverei così.”

“E come lo descriveresti?”

“Affilato. Ha il sorriso affilato, il profilo affilato. Anche la lingua è affilata!”

“Deve essere un tratto di famiglia.” scherzò lei "Mi spiace davvero, per lo Splenda."

“Smettila, non mi hai messo tu le matite nel caffelatte!”

“Il minimo che possa fare è offrirtene un altro.”

Impossibile dal momento che la barista era sparita. Non l’avrebbe sorpreso se sporgendosi l’avesse trovata nascosta dietro il bancone! Hunter non era interessato a scoprirlo ma Rose forse sì, a giudicare dalla sua leggerissima esitazione prima di seguirlo verso l’uscita.

“Gli rimproveravo sempre di non riuscire a farsi una vita sua.” esclamò con aria assorta “Mi sbagliavo! Doveva solo incontrare qualcuno che si lasciasse includere nel loro rapporto invece di sgomitare per farsi spazio.”

“Oppure” disse lui, tenendole la porta aperta “doveva trovare una persona che gli venisse naturale mettere al primo posto.”

Lei soppesò l’idea. “Mh, non so… avessi un altro carattere, gli avrei chiesto se nelle loro serate _giochi di società_ si ferma sempre a dormire da Madison due volte a settimana.”

“I gemelli mi danno i brividi, specie quelli di sesso opposto.” confessò, abbottonandosi la giacca “Sono sempre inquietanti e incestuosi!”

“Lo dice anche Santana.” 

“L’amica che ti è venuta a prendere?”

Annuì, indossando un basco alla francese bianco come il suo cappotto.

“Ed era lei anche prima...”

“Non ti sfugge nulla!”

Si trattenne dal farle notare che doveva regolare meglio il volume la prossima volta, non poteva biasimarla per aver preso delle precauzioni. 

Rose gli raccontò che presto sarebbe partita, paragonando la prospettiva della separazione a un’amputazione, e questo gli fece apprezzare ancora di più il fatto che fosse comunque rimasta a passeggiare con lui invece di salire sul primo taxi per raggiungere l’altra.

“Siamo sorelle dell’anima.” provò a spiegargli “Le nostre vite scorrono su binari paralleli, si intrecciano senza congiungersi mai…”

Hunter non aveva la minima idea di dove li stesse portando quel discorso ma non le avrebbe mai chiesto di rallentare o fermarsi. Perdersi nella città, e in lei. Era una prospettiva esaltante.


	6. Sesto Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono ancora restia a inserire il buon Finn in una nuova ff (sì, dopo anni non ho ancora superato la dipartita di Cory Monteith), per il momento potrebbe trattarsi tanto di lui quanto del protagonista di _Lowriders_

_You ripped me off your love was cheap_ _  
_ _Was always tearing at the seams_ _  
_ _I fell deep, you let me down_ _  
_ _But that was then and this is now..._

_(Katy Perry - Part Of Me)_

Appena varcata la soglia iniziò a spogliarsi, come in quella vecchia pubblicità dove la modella di nudo finiva nell’aula di nature morte. 

A volte aveva il terrore di sbagliare anche lei ma era niente confronto all’incubo che aveva fatto la sera prima di iniziare a lavorare per Liz. C’erano tutti i suoi ex, riuniti in una stanza claustrofobica. Le chiedevano di assumere pose oscene e... toccarsi.   
"Non puoi tirarti indietro" ghignavano, facendosi sempre più vicini "Sei pagata per farlo"

Si era svegliata in preda al panico e non era più riuscita a chiudere occhio.  
Aveva maledetto Walter per averle proposto di fare il colloquio. E anche Kurt, per avergli dato man forte! 

Il sopranista si era detto entusiasta dell’esperienza, anche se Marley immaginava che posare per il proprio uomo fosse completamente diverso. Walter le era sembrato più attendibile. Le aveva assicurato che nella classe di Liz le modelle erano tutto tranne sessualizzate e gli aveva creduto, forse perché le aveva parlato come un padre. 

Tuttavia se non si era licenziata dopo la sua prima ora di posa lo doveva proprio a Hunter e alla sua voce priva di enfasi, come se stesse elogiando la forma perfetta di una mela invece del suo seno. Erano state quelle parole a farle comprendere che _davvero_ le modelle erano viste come un insieme di linee da riportare su carta e nulla più.   
Spogliarsi non era più un problema dato che nessuno si aspettava succedesse alcunché.

“Non è necessario, ma se preferisci così fai pure.”

Lei si fermò col maglione sfilato a metà. 

Hunter raccolse i suoi jeans, che giacevano scomposti a terra, fece combaciare le cuciture e li piegò prima sul braccio poi sul bracciolo del divano. Si chiese se avesse valutato il contrasto cromatico o l’accostamento blue jeans/fodera rossa fosse del tutto casuale. 

Per un attimo Marley ebbe l’impressione di sentire puzza di olio motore e si ritrovò catapultata indietro nel tempo, dentro un'officina di East L. A., dove un ragazzo la faceva alzare da un divano identico a quello per sezionare la stoffa cremisi con un taglierino. 

Tirò su col naso e decise di tenere il maglione, mentre si allontana dal divano e da ricordi talmente stupidi che non si capacitava le tornassero in mente proprio adesso. 

“E io, dove mi metto?” 

Hunter la fissò senza rispondere. Non doveva essergli sfuggito come aveva tirato le maniche fino a nascondere la mani e, una volta più, Marley si diede della stupida. Fare un gesto simile dopo la loro conversazione al bar, doveva pensarci prima!

“Ho preparato del tè.” le comunicò “Ti và, prima di cominciare?” 

Lo seguì in cucina, dove l’arredamento era vintage non per moda ma per vissuto e le pareti passavano dal verde acqua a un tenue giallino. Entrando, subito sulla destra, era appeso un quadro che senza cornice avrebbe potuto essere scambiato per un vero canestro di frutta. Prese posto senza smettere di guardarlo.

“Caravaggio.” la informò.

“Non sapevo avesse fatto nature morte.”

“È l’unica pervenuta per il semplice motivo che la comprò un cardinale. A inizio carriera lavorò in una delle botteghe più importanti di Roma, dove gli commissionavano solo fiori e frutta ma chissà che fine hanno fatto… potrebbe anche averle distrutte lui stesso prima di andarsene!”

Marley lo ascoltò e osservò con egual interesse mentre serviva il tè. 

Le tazze erano piccole, prive di manico, bianche all’esterno e rosse all’interno. La teiera, bianca anch’essa, aveva una forma schiacciata e un manico centrale in bambù. Su un piattino erano disposti dei semplici biscotti alla cannella. Niente zuccheriera. 

A quanto pare voleva ancora diventare giapponese! Il pensiero la fece sorridere. 

“Non ne avevo idea.” confessò, assaporando con le dita il tepore della ceramica “Quando abitavo a New York andavo al _Met_ almeno una volta l’anno ma non prestavo molta attenzione alle guide.”

“Qual era il tuo quadro preferito? Ti prego, non dire _Notte stellata_!”

“Se dico che mi piace ma non è il mio preferito va bene?”

“Nessun ma è mai stato più ben accetto.”

“Cos’hai contro il povero Vincent?” 

“Niente, ma ha fatto dell’altro! _Scheletro con sigaretta accesa_ , per esempio.”

Hunter bevve un sorso, impavido di fronte all’eventualità di scottarsi. Lei non era altrettanto coraggiosa, prese un biscotto in attesa che il té si raffreddasse.

“Comunque ti stai confondendo, nessuno dei due è al _Met_.”

“Volevo vedere se eri attenta.”

“Ah sì? Restiamo su Vincent, allora.” sgranocchiò il biscotto, catturando con la lingua le briciole sulle labbra prima che cadessero “Amo alla follia _Vaso di iris_ . A mio parere avrebbe dovuto dipingerne di più, altro che girasoli! _L’Arlesiana_ invece... mi fa ridere ma è una cosa mia, mi ricorda la signorina Rottermeier.”

Lui rischiò di farsi andare di traverso il té.  
“Non ci avevo mai fatto caso.” ammise, ricomponendosi “Vai avanti, sono curioso di scoprire cos’altro hai notato che a me invece è sfuggito.”

“Bè, togliamoci il dente. Caravaggio! Preferisco di gran lunga il suo _Suonatore di liuto_ a quello di Vermeer.”

“Vorrei vedere! Però ti riferisci a _I musici_ perché _Suonatore di liuto_ è a San Pietroburgo.”

“Una versione, l’altra fa parte di una collezione privata ed è stata esposta al _Met_...”

“Sei riuscita a vederla?!”

“In rete gira ancora una mia foto, di spalle, davanti a quel quadro.”

“Ho visto mode peggiori. Che altro?”

“ _San Sebastiano_ di Botticini ma l’ho visto solo una volta.”

Hunter annuì, prendendo un altro sorso. “Non lo espongono più, è troppo danneggiato. Io ho visto l’opera omonima di Botticelli, a Berlino. La differenza maggiore è l’angelo!”

“Nella sua non c’è? Peccato, adoro l’ _Annunciazione_ proprio per…” s’interruppe, rendendosi conto di un particolare “Sei stato in Germania?”

“In verità ci ho vissuto un paio d’anni, con mia madre.”

“Anche tu figlio di divorziati?”

“No, niente del genere.” si passò una mano tra i capelli, come al bar “Lei aveva dei concerti nel nord Europa, mio padre era stato trasferito dal Giappone alle Filippine e io avevo appena rotto con la figlia del loro ambasciatore così ritennero opportuno mettere un po’ di distanza.”

“Aspetta... quindi hai vissuto in Giappone?”

“Dai tre ai sette anni e poi di nuovo dagli undici ai quindici. Mio padre è del Colorado, mia madre del Michigan e anch’io sono nato lì. Tu invece? Non hai l’aria da newyorkese.”

“Non ho nemmeno l’aria da californiana, sarà per questo che me ne sono andata appena ho imparato a camminare! Che c'è?”

“Finalmente ti sei rilassata.”

Le venne da ridere. 

“Forse è vero che sono per metà trasparente!”

“Tu non sei trasparente, sei opaca.”

“E tu non ti accontenti di delineare i contorni, vuoi vederci chiaro.”

Lui sollevò la tazza, per fare un brindisi o semplicemente per darle ragione.   
Presero il tè e mangiarono i biscotti, con calma, come se l’avesse invitata solo per fare due chiacchiere in amicizia.

“Non credevo potesse essere così... “ cercò la parola giusta “... semplice.”

“Decidiamo noi come deve essere.”

E quanto aveva ragione! 

Tornando in salotto adocchiò una poltrona di pelle scura posizionata nella lingua di muro che divideva in due la grande vetrata a quadri. Si volse in cerca di approvazione.

“Non farti scrupoli, Rose.”

Scoppiò impunemente a ridere ma lui non parve offendersi. 

La seduta era sproporzionata per lei e più rigida di quanto si aspettasse, invece la sensazione della pelle contro le sue cosce nude era una delizia. Raccolse le gambe sotto di sé e tolse i calzettoni per avere un maggiore contatto. Non ebbe modo di domandarsi se lasciarli cadere a terra o appallottolarli da un lato perché subito Hunter se li fece consegnare e tornò verso l’ingresso. Aveva senso visto che si era tolta le scarpe appena entrata.

Marley ne approffittò per studiare meglio l’ambiente. Alla sua destra, come alla sua sinistra, c’era una porta e un’altra ancora di fronte, quasi in linea con la poltrona. Dedusse, vedendole tutte chiuse, che si trattasse delle camere da letto. Chissà qual era quella di Hunter? Per il momento non era interessata a scoprirlo!  
C’era poi un’immensa libreria a muro e non c’erano due scaffali alla stessa altezza, probabilmente perché dal fondo salivano un pothos e un filodendro che si ramificavano su di essi. E sulla parete di fronte, proprio sopra il divano, erano appesi tre ritratti di tre diverse donne. 

“Quelli invece di chi sono?” domandò, vedendolo tornare.

“Dante Gabriel Rossetti. La prima rossa verso di te è sua moglie, Elizabeth Siddal. Quella coi capelli scuri è Jane Morris. E, nel mezzo, Fanny Cornforth. Entrambe sue amanti.”

Marley le osservò a lungo, le loro differenze saltavano agli occhi eppure avevano un elemento in comune.

“Tutte e tre stringono in mano un fiore. Deve avere un qualche significato!”

“Certamente.” convenne lui, armandosi di matita e taccuino “I preraffaelliti prestavano molta attenzione al linguaggio dei fiori, _Ofelia_ di John Everett Millais ne è la prova più evidente.”

“La prima è facile, dice: «Pensami». La calendula rappresenta le pene d’amore e Fanny non mi sembra molto allegra anzi, pare abbia gli occhi un po’ arrossati.” 

“Malgrado abbia passato gran parte della sua vita affianco all’uomo che amava, non hanno mai avuto un rapporto alla pari. Anche dopo la morte della Siddal, Rossetti non l’avrebbe mai sposata.”

“Non la amava abbastanza?”  
“L’amore c’entra, era per via della sua reputazione.”

Le sembrò un discorso assurdo!

“Perché faceva la modella?”

“Perché faceva la prostituta.”

Marley si schiarì nervosamente la voce e preferì passare oltre.  
“Il bucaneve è segno di virtù, speranza e ottimismo. Presumo che Jane opponesse resistenza alle avance del pittore!”

“In verità, per via della forma a campana, in passato il bucaneve era considerato segno di sventura e conseguentemente morte. No, non ti spaventare! Quel ritratto è stato ricavato dalla bozza per un altro quadro: _Persefone_.”

“Sposa di Ade e regina dell’Oltretomba. Tutto si spiega!” 

Hunter continuò a rivolgerle un sorriso ammirato.   
“La vedova Carlisle ti ha inquadrato alla perfezione.”

“Pensi di poter fare meglio?”

“Dammi tempo, Rose.”


	7. Settimo Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> per chi non lo sapesse, sia Nolan Gerard Funk che Dianna Agron erano nel cast di _Berlin, I love you_ benché le storie dei loro personaggi non si siano mai direttamente incrociate.

_Is it the hardest thing in the world  
_ _To live without dressing oneself up?  
_ _If I could have something from you, I want something intangible  
_ _I no longer need things that can break_

_(Anna Tsuchiya - Kuroi Namida / english translation)_

“Credo di non averti mai sentito parlare così tanto!”

“Nemmeno tu in aula sei una gran chiacchierona.”

“Ti dà fastidio? Allora sto zitta.”

“No, mi stai facendo scoprire un nuovo modo di lavorare. In genere, metto la musica.”

“Puoi farlo anche adesso...”

Hunter non se lo fece ripetere. La riproduzione casuale selezionò un brano _j-pop_ e, appena se ne accorse, lei proruppe in un’altra risata.

“Mi rendo conto che non è Antonio Vivaldi.”

“Ehi! Guarda che ascolto anche cose normali come Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, Halsey, Pink!”

“Insomma, alterni periodi blu e rosa.”

“Ti sorprenderebbe scoprire quanto mi sta bene una parrucca rosa!”

“Non ne dubito. A Berlino ho conosciuto una ragazza che per un po’ si è tinta di rosa, le metteva in risalto gli occhi più del suo colore naturale.”

“A me dicevano l’esatto contrario quando mi sono fatta bionda. Non giudicarmi!”

“Ora mi dirai che hai avuto anche il piercing all’ombelico.”

“No! Mhm… al naso.” enfatizzò simulando un colpo di tosse “Tutti vivono un momento di ribellione, il tuo quand’è stato?”

Hunter rischiò di rompere la mina. Il senso di smarrimento durò relativamente poco, staccò la matita dal foglio e iniziò a rigirarla tra le dita.   
Non poteva spiegarle che stava vivendo una sorta di seconda ribellione senza parlare dalla prima.

“A Berlino. Che tu ci creda o no, il tedesco è la lingua più difficile che abbia mai dovuto imparare!”

“E non c’entra niente la ragazza dai capelli rosa?”

“Mia madre mi fece la stessa domanda.” 

Lei rise ancora e Hunter impugnò di nuovo la matita, tornando a disegnare prima che il suo volto diventasse quello di Lucy. 

“Immagina una Grace Kelly che fuma troppo e fa di tutto per non essere femminile.”

«L’arte può distruggerti» era il suo mantra e il suo monito. Nel tentativo di convincerlo gli aveva portato a esempio proprio Caravaggio, uno sbandato che con la pittura voleva combattere i propri demoni e invece li aveva partoriti, condannando se stesso e il mondo.

“Era capace di marinare la scuola, passare la giornata in qualche parco a esibirsi coi burattini e la serata spendere i soldi guadagnati al _Berghain_.”

Il suo ragionamento era lineare, privo di seconde interpretazioni. La loro divisione di pensiero era il riflesso del muro che divise la città per decenni. Forte di questo paragone, lo aveva portato di fronte al _Gemäldegalerie_ , dove il fuoco aveva distrutto una delle opere più delicate di Caravaggio e aveva risparmiato la raffigurazione dell’amor profano.   
Era stato grazie a quell’angelo che lei aveva capito, che aveva visto la realtà!

“La prima volta che scappò di casa fu con uno studente universitario che le dava ripetizioni. Da allora perse il conto e i suoi la voglia di andarla a cercare, sapevano che presto o tardi sarebbe tornata.”

Prima di partire per gli Stati Uniti era andato a vederlo anche lui, quel quadro, e di fronte al vezzoso Cupido che si ergeva sopra i resti dei suoi nemici sconfitti - la guerra, il potere, la musica... - comprese che il problema non era l’arte. Il problema era l’amore.

La realizzazione era arrivata troppo tardi? Forse o forse no. Alla fine Hunter era riuscito a capirla e poteva in parte darle ragione. L’arte può distruggerti, come l’amore. Tuttavia esistono tante forme d’arte, proprio come tante forme di amore. Quindi, per estensione, altra arte può salvarti. Era vero anche per l’amore? Non in quel il caso ma almeno era partito senza rimpianti.

“Aveva solo due anni più di me ma era già _donna_. Capisci cosa intendo?”

“Credo di sì. Quanto siete stati insieme?”

“Mai! Era fedele soltanto a se stessa.”

“E a te andava bene?”

Si fermò di nuovo e non perché dovesse pensarci. Osservò la meravigliosa donna rannicchiata nell’abbraccio della sua poltrona. Desiderò poterla stringere allo stesso modo, pelle contro pelle, ma più ancora di tenerla tutta per sé Hunter desiderò si tenesse stretta per se stessa. 

“Non mi sarei innamorato di lei se avessi voluto cambiarla.”

L’improvviso silenzio non lo preoccupò, tra poco sarebbe iniziata una nuova canzone.   
Lei corresse appena la postura e allungò le gambe oltre il bracciolo, tuttavia il suo viso ebbe uno scatto improvviso e nei suoi occhi scorse di nuovo quell’aria sfidante.

“Parlami, Rose.”

“Di cosa?”

“Di te. Dei tuoi amori.” disse, cercando di riprodurre il momento in cui il suo sorriso aveva vacillato “Io l’ho fatto, è il tuo turno.”

Il silenzio venne infranto dai quattro accordi che componevano una delle sue canzoni preferite, nella versione di Johnny Cash.

“Sono stato indiscreto?” chiese ancora.

“Credo di essere stata io la prima a iniziare!”

Hunter alzò lo sguardo proprio mentre la sua risata si infrangeva contro le dita della mano sollevata per frenarla. Quel gesto lo faceva impazzire!

“La verità è che ho avuto solo amori infelici.” ammise lei “Ora penserai che sono melodrammatica...”

“No, penso che sei una persona estremamente coerente.”

“E perseverante, soprattutto nel commettere gli stessi errori. Infatti, l’errore dei miei sedici anni è stato anche quello dei ventuno!”

“Un lasso di tempo più che ragionevole per pensare di ottenere un risultato diverso.”

“Sei dolce a prendere sul serio la mia idiozia. Di certo mi è servito da lezione! Non importa quanto una persona possa essere cresciuta o maturata, alcuni tratti distintivi non cambieranno mai.” 

“Così come un cucciolo di tigre allattato da una scrofa non diventa un maiale.”

“Jake era più maiale che tigre.” 

“Del maiale non si butta via niente.”

“Lo so. Come credi mi sia guadagnata la fama di divoratrice di cuori?”

“Quanto siete stati insieme?”

“Solo qualche mese.”

“La prima volta o la seconda?”

“Tutte e due. Un uomo ci mette poco a rivelare la sua vera natura.”

Questa volta la mina si spezzò e lui mormorò improperi cercando un’altra matita.


	8. Ottavo Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melissa Benoist ha fatto una breve comparizione in _Good Wife_ nei panni della cugina del buon Matt Czuchry e contando che la serie è ambientata a Chicago ho pensato di sfruttare la cosa.  
> Il fatto che Melissa Benoist non ci abbia regalato una Marley Rose non dico ubriaca ma almeno brilla è un crimine, per questo non mi stancherò mai di scrivere a riguardo.  
>  _Ju-On_ è un horror coreano, il primo di una serie, conosciuto anche come _The Grudge_

_ You know that I adore you  
_ _ Though I couldn't give enough  
_ _ Hope you'll be safe in the arms of another  
_ _ 'Cause I can't take the weight of your love _

_ (Lewis Capaldi - Lost On You) _

Il messaggio di Hunter arrivò durante il suo pranzo mensile con Cary.

Aveva ripreso i contatti con suo cugino una volta conclusa la sua breve fuga da New York, quando pensava che trasferendosi a Chicago avrebbero potuto rinsaldare i rapporti. Vana speranza! Lui era stato molto presente le prime settimane, aiutandola a trovare una sistemazione adatta e garantendo per lei quando firmò il contratto di affitto, poi il suo desiderio di far carriera aveva avuto la meglio.

Da una parte ammirava l’impegno e la dedizione che metteva nel lavoro, dall’altra considerava un dovere trascinarlo fuori dall’ufficio ogni terzo martedì del mese! Quest’oggi però lui non si fece pregare anzi, aveva prenotato un tavolo in uno dei suoi ristoranti preferiti.  Era la prima volta dacché vivevano nella stessa città. La cosa la preoccupò. 

“Sto bene, cuginetta” le assicurò, dispensando il cameriere per versarle lui stesso il vino “E ti dirò di più, sto per diventare socio dello studio legale. Fammi le congratulazioni!”

Le sembrò un valido motivo per festeggiare. 

Cary aveva ordinato un rosè delizioso, le avrebbe dato alla testa se non fossero arrivate in fretta anche le pietanze.  Marley si era fissata sulla scritta al neon rosa, che spiccava sulla parete ricoperta d’edera, e si era quasi decisa a chiedere se la pianta fosse vera o finta, quando le pose la fatidica domanda:  “Che programmi hai per il Ringraziamento? Zia Millie non te lo chiederà di certo ma, se le facessi una sorpresa, ne sarebbe felice.”

“Anche volendo non potrei.” si affrettò a dire  “Lo sai, non ho soldi da spendere in biglietti aerei!”

“Potrei accompagnarti, sono solo quattro ore di macchina... però non potrei trattenermi. Se battessi la fiacca adesso non farei buona impressione ai soci _anziani_!”

“Sei gentile ma anch’io devo lavorare.”

“Le scuole chiudono mercoledì prossimo e la tua succursale non fa eccezione.”

“Quello non è il mio unico lavoro.”

“Sì invece, hai presentato le dimissioni dalla ditta di pulizie la settimana scorsa!”

Le rivolse quel suo ghigno sbruffone, convinto di averla messa con le spalle al muro, e Marley riconobbe che l’aveva pensata proprio bene. Troppo. C’era lo zampino di sua madre e non solo!  Prese il calice e lo svuotò con lente sorsate. Voleva bene a suo cugino e se proprio doveva rispondergli male, voleva lo attribuisse all’alcool.

“Puoi dire alla tua ragazza di cambiare lavoro, come investigatrice non è granché…”

“Non parliamo di Kalinda, parliamo di te.” ribatté Cary, versandole altro vino.

Marley comprese di aver commesso un errore ma era ancora abbastanza lucida da rendersene conto. Se pensava di convincerla così sbagliava tattica! 

Fu allora che arrivò il messaggio. Normalmente avrebbe ignorato l’anonimo trillo preimpostato, invece non esitò a prendere il telefono e zittire il cugino. Diceva soltanto: «È un brutto momento?» e lei si ripromise di trovargli al più presto una suoneria adatta. 

“Scusa, la mia amica è in difficoltà. Non sa come usare il fertilizzante liquido, l’ultima volta ha bruciato le radici di una povera pianta! Devo proprio andare ad aiutarla.”

“Marley, per favore...”

“Ne riparliamo.” gli assicurò, svuotando nuovamente il calice.

Uscendo intercettò un cameriere di passaggio, gli indicò il tavolo e si fece preparare altre tre bottiglie identiche.  
“Da mettere sul conto dell’avvocato Agos!” specificò, mentre faceva partire la chiamata. 

Le vennero consegnate in una confezione portatile proprio nel momento in cui dall'altro capo risposero: “ _Mochimochi?_ ”

“Il tuo tempismo è perfetto.” ridacchiò “Scommetto che te lo dicono spesso...”

“In effetti sì.” rispose Hunter, mentre il cameriere imbarazzato tornava al lavoro “Hai da fare?”

“Sono tutta tua!”

Quando se lo trovò davanti fu tentata di baciarlo ma riconobbe che sarebbe stato eccessivo, come ringraziamento, pertanto gli mise in mano una delle bottiglie di vino. Finì comunque tra le sue braccia, inciampando nei suoi stessi piedi, e nonostante gli fosse arrivata addosso a peso morto Hunter non indietreggiò d'un passo. La cosa la sorprese.

“Anche _questo_ ti succede spesso?”

“No, ho solo i riflessi pronti. Stai bene?”

Marley provò una piacevolmente sensazione di ebbrezza mentre faceva con decisione sì con la testa.

“Profumi di té verde e  _ talento _ .”

“Grazie.” rispose lui, leggendo l’etichetta “Hai bevuto questo? Fa tredici gradi e mezzo!”

“Solo un paio di bicchieri… Mio cugino mi ha portato a festeggiare!”

“Ti ha anche fatto mangiare qualcosa?”

Questa volta fece segno di no, più piano, perché il senso di vertigine stava aumentando.

“Sei bello.”

“Grazie.” ripeté lui, mettendo da parte tutte le bottiglie “Anche tu sei bella.”

Le venne da ridere però riuscì a trattenersi, non era così ubriaca! 

Si lasciò condurre in cucina, dove le venne servita una specie di frittata con verza zenzero e una salsa agrodolce di cui non riuscì a riconoscere gli ingredienti, ciò non le impedì di divorare il tutto con gusto.

“Tu lo sai... come si usa... il fertilizzante liquido?”

“So che va diluito, Wes ti saprebbe dire l’esatta percentuale.”

“Il papà delle  _ bambine in vaso _ ?”

“No, quello è Blaine. Comunque non preoccuparti, usa un fertilizzante a rilascio graduale.”

Marley cercò di memorizzare le nuove informazioni.

“Allora... dov’è questo ficus?”

Hunter la fece rimettere seduta e le presentò delle palline fritte ricoperte di semi di sesamo.

“Passiamo direttamente alla frutta.” scherzò lei, alludendo al quadro.

“Siamo già al dolce.” la corresse.

Marley non era convinta. Addentò una pallina con scetticismo e dovette ricredersi, pur non riuscendo a identificare la marmellata che mandò in estasi le sue papille gustative. Sarebbe stata capace di mangiarle tutte.

“Tu mi vuoi grassa! Andresti d’accordo con Santana.”

“Presentamela, magari è la donna della mia vita.”

Colse subito il riferimento a Mason e rise come avrebbe voluto fare quella volta al bar, rammentando quando era stata a sua volta investita di quel titolo. L’aveva lasciata completamente indifferente e sul momento si era sentita mortificata. Adesso era mortificata per l’ignara Jane.

“Troppo tardi! Non tornerà da Lima fino a primavera.”

“In Ohio le temperature non sono tanto diverse, c’è solo meno vento.”

“Lo so, ci sono cresciuta.”

“Ne hai fatta di strada dalla California!”

Stava per dire che non sopportava il caldo ma non era vero. Marley non sopportava gli sguardi morbosi che si accalcano su ogni centimetro di pelle scoperta, per questo aveva preferito spiegare le ali verso climi più rigidi dove la gente era costretta a vestirsi a cipolla.

“Santana però è andata a svernare in Perù.”

“Come una rondine.”

“Non so dove vanno le rondini… e nemmeno le anatre!”

Hunter non colse il suo riferimento a Salinger o forse si era distratto per la porta che aveva sbattuto all’improvviso. 

“Sarà stato un fantasma?” ridacchiò lei.

“In effetti somiglia alla versione cresciuta del bambino emaciato di  _ Ju-On _ ...”

“Sei spiritoso.” commentò una voce trafelata “Davvero. Spiritoso!”

Marley si sporse in direzione dell’ingresso, mettendo di nuovo alla prova i riflessi di Hunter, mentre il nuovo arrivato si toglieva lo zaino con la stessa delicatezza con cui aveva chiuso la porta.


	9. Nono Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se vi piacciono, come a me, i film un po' indie ricorderete la comparsata del buon Nolan in _Wildlike_... come sempre ho rigirato un po' le carte di in tavola. Di nuovo, fan di Amélie Nothomb, battete un colpo se ci siete!

_A tragic dawning to all my travels_ _  
_ _Back to the world that I despised_ _  
_ _A troubled night of eerie and awe is_ _  
_ _Over by now, I am awake_

_(Winterage - Awakening)_

Wes emise un lungo sbadiglio.   
“Ho fatto un sogno stranissimo.” disse, trascinando i piedi “C’era una ragazza, seduta proprio qui. Era vestita di colori chiari come i suoi occhi e la sua risata maleducata mi feriva le orecchie.”

“Non l’hai sognato, è successo tre giorni fa.”

“E che ci faceva una sconosciuta nella nostra cucina? No, non dirmelo, Rachel si è fatta intortare dall’ennesima presentatrice di cosmesi vegana.”

Hunter finì di mettere in infusione il tè e gettò uno sguardo al coinquilino, aveva un aspetto peggiore di quando era arrivato eppure non riusciva a provare pena per lui. Non era il suo primo volo intercontinentale e lui più che ricordargli di non andare a dormire prima dell’ora giusta non poteva fare. Era adulto e vaccinato, non doveva fargli da balia! 

A essere onesti, non riusciva nemmeno ad arrabbiarsi.   
“Come potrebbe?” gli passò una tazza di caffé “È andata a Pittsburgh con Blaine.”

“Giusto, il dramma della feste ripartite tra i papà divorziati...”

“Credo non li rivedremo fino ai primi di Dicembre.”

“Appena in tempo per designare il vincitore della vostra stupida sfida.”

Avrebbe potuto infierire, asserendo che era partito per evitare di partecipare e non vedersi umiliato, ma riconobbe sarebbe stato meschino al pari di Blaine quando rimarcava il fatto che in tanti anni la sua fidanzata non si fosse vista nemmeno in foto.

“Quest'anno il Ringraziamento tocca a Hiram.” proseguì quello, sorseggiando il caffé “Torneranno carichi, tra regali di compleanno e Natale.”

“Puoi dirlo forte, sono partiti in macchina!”

Wes parve improvvisamente sveglissimo e molto preoccupato. “Credi che Rachel porterà qui tutti i suoi ricordi d’infanzia?!”

“Perché no, i nostri piccioncini non vivono praticamente insieme?”

“Dovrebbero trovarsi un nido d’amore tutto loro.”

“E noi dovremmo affittare la camera a qualcun altro, metterci in casa chicchessia… No, grazie.”

“Metteremo la questione ai voti non appena torneranno.”

“Potrebbe essere un problema senza il tuo prezioso martelletto.” sogghignò, finendo di sistemare i biscotti “Non ti dirò dov’è finché non mi farai riavere il CD di Gackt.”

“Lo sai che non posso! Anche se volessi andare contro il voto popolare, è stata Rachel a nasconderlo...”

“Non significa che tu non sappia dove l’ha messo. Fossi in te, lo farei saltar fuori entro il Ringraziamento. Così avremo entrambi qualcosa per cui essere grati!”

Wes sospirò rassegnato " _Menbung_ ". Hunter aveva quasi dimenticato quell’espressione!

Sarebbe cambiato qualcosa se gli avesse detto che c’era sempre Rachel Berry dietro quella sparizione? Ne dubitava. Quello era l’unico modo per fargli riconoscere che la democrazia era solo una mera illusione ed erano sotto regime dittatoriale ormai da cinque anni. Piuttosto che continuare così, preferiva l’anarchia!

Controllò l’orologio e nello stesso istante suonò il campanello. Rose era in perfetto orario! Il suo diligente coinquilino fu il primo a raggiungere la porta.

“Ciao! Wes, giusto?” lo salutò, imbarazzata come una collegiale “Wes Montgomery, come il musicista jazz. Mi ricordo di te. Un ricordo un po’ _sfocato_ ma c’è!”

“Tu sei… la ragazza...”

“Scusalo, ha difficoltà ad associare nomi e volti.”

Ripeté le presentazioni e l’altro si fissò sulla mano tesa di lei.

“Dunque sto ancora dormendo…” annuì convinto “In ogni caso, non compriamo niente!”

Hunter scosse la testa mentre Wes rientrava nella propria camera.

“Non ho capito cos’è appena successo.”

“Contare le dita è uno dei tanto modi per capire se stiamo sognando.” le spiegò “Wes ha sbagliato i conti, il ché è ironico dal momento che sono il suo pane quotidiano!”

“Fa il ragioniere o lavora in banca?”

“Sta ultimando la tesi per il dottorato in statistica.” le rivelò.

Rose annuì, attorcigliando una lunga ciocca tra le dita. Era lo stesso movimento che lo aveva ipnotizzato poco più di tre settimane addietro, quando l'aveva conosciuta. Doveva assolutamente trovare il modo di _ricrearlo_.

“Senti, io devo scusarmi per lo stato in cui mi sono presentata l’altro giorno…”

“No, non devi.” le assicurò “Eri comunque più gestibile di quello lì!”

La sua risata lo accompagnò mentre recuperava il vassoio in cucina. Lo posizionò sul tavolino, già spostato davanti alla sua poltrona, in modo che lei potesse servirsi comodamente da lì. 

Si aspettava di trovarla già seduta invece Rose si dondolava davanti alla libreria, dove regnava il solito caos. Da una parte voleva spiegarle che era uno spazio condiviso, dall’altra era curioso di vedere cosa avrebbe attirato la sua attenzione. La osservò scrutare scaffale dopo scaffale. Ogni tanto passava il dito sul dorso di qualche manuale di Wes o sulla custodia di un DVD di Blaine, piegando la testa ora da un lato ora dall’altro, per leggere il titolo, e accarezzava sempre le foglie nelle vicinanze o le scostava con delicatezza per non urtarle. 

“Trovato qualcosa di interessante?”

Lei indicò la foto per cui lui e Wes avevano tribolato tanto. “Qui dove eravate?”

“Alaska. C’eravamo conosciuti pochi giorni prima, in albergo, e visto che eravamo entrambi soli decidemmo di proseguire il viaggio insieme.”

“Quando è successo?”

“Dieci, no, undici anni fa.” 

Le raccontò che Wes sognava quel viaggio da una vita: attraversare il parco seguendo le orme dei cercatori d’oro, vedere sorgere il sole sul lago Wonder e seguire il fiume McKinley fino ad arrivare ai piedi del monte omonimo. Sua madre aveva il terrore che finisse divorato da un orso o ingerisse per errore funghi velenosi come quel Christopher McCandless ma le sue paure non erano riuscite a dissuaderlo.

Quanto a lui, era un po’ più complicato! Le parlò del monte Fuji e della tradizione secondo cui i veri giapponesi siano coloro che si cimentano nella scalata. Hunter aveva affrontato la salita insieme a Sunshine e la ricordava come un’esperienza più trascendente del sesso, benché non fossero mai arrivati a quel livello di intimità.

“E hai pensato di fare una cosa simile per sentirti un vero americano. Ci sta!”

Lo sorprese con quell’affermazione. Negli anni gli avevano contestato che avrebbe avuto più senso attraversare il Grand Canyon o la route 66 piuttosto che sfidare il monte McKinley, Rose invece aveva seguito il suo ragionamento e lo riteneva valido anche se non erano riusciti a raggiungere la cima. 

Ora stava parlando del fatto che la montagna fosse un elemento ricorrente in ogni cultura, come mezzo per avvicinarsi a Dio o semplice ricerca interiore, citando il romanzo incompiuto di René Daumal e Hunter si rese conto che le domande postegli al bar non erano state scelte a caso. Rimase affascinato dal modo in cui funzionava il suo cervello.

“Hai un’intelligenza talmente pura che non posso nemmeno invidiarla.”

Rose parve divertita. “Ti ricordi quando ti ho chiesto qual'era il tuo sogno da bambino? Bè, io a cinque anni volevo fare la ballerina, a sei la veterinaria, a sette la cantante…” 

“Avevi le idee chiare.”

“Il punto è che ho scritto una canzone intitolata _McKinley_.”

“E ci sei mai stata?”

“No.”

Hunter si morse la lingua prima di fare promesse a vuoto e spostò leggermente lo sgabello su cui aveva collocato la _pianta della preghiera_ , per deviare l’attenzione di entrambi. 

“Faresti meglio a metterla dall’altro lato.” disse lei e non sembrava un suggerimento “La luce diretta non va bene per la calathea.”

“Volevo che aprisse le foglie...”

“Te la farà pagare se la lasci lì.”

“La pianta o il mio coinquilino?”

“Tutte e due!” rise e si abbandonò sulla poltrona “Studiavi a casa o cambiavi scuola di continuo?”

“Tutte e due.” la imitò “I miei valutavano di volta in volta, in base alla situazione… sono anche stato in collegio.”

“Immagino in conseguenza al tuo periodo ribelle.”

“Immagini bene.”

“Non ti sei fatto mancare niente!”

“Bè, non direi. Non mi hanno mai espulso.”

Lei rise, poi prese con una mano un biscotto e con l'altra la tazzina. Sì, il servizio inglese le era decisamente più congeniale!

“È lì che ho conosciuto Blaine.” proseguì, senza sapere perché “Probabilmente sarei stato un emarginato se non mi avesse preso sotto la sua ala.”

“Parli con una che lo è stata per tutto il liceo!” rise ancora “Ero la figlia magra della cuoca grassa e visto che anche il mio migliore amico era in sovrappeso si sparse la voce che stavamo insieme. Ci chiamavano la sirena e la balena. Era una scocciatura, soprattutto perché a noi piacevano altre persone...”

Lo disse come se non la facesse soffrire, non più almeno. 

“Lavoriamo un po’, che dici?! L’altra volta ti sono stata soltanto di peso.”

“Io non l’ho detto!”

“Solo perché sei troppo educato.” 

Hunter si schiarì la voce, meglio non lasciare altre dichiarazioni in sospeso o la tosse non gli avrebbe dato tregua e non avrebbero combinato niente nemmeno oggi.

“Joan Fuster sosteneva che chi ha ricevuto una buona educazione sa quando essere maleducato e, ti assicuro, non è questo il caso. Inoltre, non riesco a immaginare una situazione in cui potresti essermi di peso.”

“Ma in pratica è quello che è successo!” obiettò Rose, posando la tazzina e lasciando il mezzo biscotto avanzato sul piattino.

“Io ho le spalle larghe e tu sei un peso piuma.”

Le strappò un mezzo sorriso con quell’affermazione, nonostante questo lasciò cadere il discorso. Era chiaro che non sarebbe riuscito a convincerla. Non a parole, almeno.

Rose si protese verso la pianta e solo allora si accorse che aveva messo uno smalto dello stesso colore della parte inferiore delle foglie. Hunter invece aveva notato subito la fortuita coincidenza! Sfocando lo sguardo, era quasi impossibile capire dove finiva la sua mano e dove iniziava la calathea. E il verde intenso della parte esterna, con l’ipnotica trama più chiara, sembrava averla catturata completamente.

“Così va bene?” gli chiese.

“Se vuoi appoggiare il gomito...”

“Non importa.”

Hunter annuì e prese un sorso di tè, nella speranza di soffocare il grattino in gola. Tutto inutile. Lo sentiva formarsi lentamente e grattare grattare grattare… cercò di resistere più a lungo possibile ma, alla fine, _cedette_.

“Hai mai pensato di andarci?”

“Dove?”

“A vedere il monte a cui hai intitolato una canzone.”

“Non è così, si è trattato di una coincidenza! Era il nome della mia scuola, io ero all’ultimo anno…”

“Ma vorresti?”

Rose infranse per un momento l’assoluta immobilità, inclinando il capo.

“Si tratta di un invito? Perché è passato un bel po’ dalla mia ultima escursione!”

“Non nell’immediato ma, un giorno, mi piacerebbe portarti lì… se a te sta bene… non so se preferisci la montagna o ...”

“Sono nata vicino all’Oceano e in generale non credo riuscirei a vivere in un posto lontano dall’acqua ma la montagna mi piace, altrimenti non avrei lavorato in un campeggio per giovani disabili nel Maine.” gli rivelò “C’erano un sacco di attività: escursioni, orienteering, sopravvivenza, canottaggio… ma più di tutto mi sono fatta i muscoli sollevando una ragazza in carrozzina che voleva stare nel posto in alto sul letto a castello. Benedetta Betty, mi manda ancora gli auguri di Natale!”

“Quindi è qualcosa che ti potrebbe piacere?”

I suoi occhi guizzarono in ogni direzione prima di posarsi su di lui. 

“Chiedimelo più avanti.” concluse, tornando in posa.

Hunter annuì. Per il momento gli andava bene come risposta anzi, come _non-risposta_.


	10. Decimo Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quando ho visto lo short film diretto da James Franco ("Do It Right") per prima cosa ho riso tantissimo, poi ho capito che questo storia aveva bisogno di un po' di azione... per l'incontro mi sono ispirata a un video del campione Shan Cangelosi ma lì era un incontro professionale mentre qui si tratta di dilettanti, e naturalmente ho aggiunto il mio inconfondibile tocco!

_And if I, if I have been unkind  
_ _I just hope you will let it go by  
_ _And if I, if I have been untrue  
_ _I hope you know it was never to you_

_(Johnny Cash - Bird On A Wire)_

La palestra era priva di riscaldamento e lei, col suo corto giubbotto e la gonna di jeans, tremava già prima di entrare. Marley era pentita di essersi lasciata tentare dalle temperature stranamente in rialzo ma non era del tutto colpa sua. Il piano prevedeva di passare da casa per lasciare il materiale didattico e cambiarsi, invece suo cugino l’aveva intercettata appena consegnato il modulo di iscrizione. 

Cary insistette per offrirle un caffè e appena seduti partì con la lavata di testa: non era più una ragazzina, se aveva un problema con sua madre dovevano parlarne, non intendeva continuare a coprirla, e così via. Più lui parlava, più lei si rendeva conto che non era colpa sua se non riusciva a essere obiettivo.

Era cresciuto nell’amore incondizionato di una donna con cui nessun'altra potrà mai competere e, subito sotto, c'era Millie Rose. La zia preferita! Quella che gli dava la fetta di torta più grande e comprava la coca-cola alla fragola apposta per lui. Marley non aveva intenzione di infangare quei ricordi perfetti. A che pro ricordargli che la torta di compleanno era la sua e che le era stata servita una strisciolina dello spessore appena sufficiente a sostenere il peso della candelina? O che non le era stato permesso bere bibite gassate nemmeno quel giorno?

In fondo Marley sapeva che sua madre le voleva bene, la gelosia e il desiderio di una vita diversa le impedivano semplicemente di dimostrarlo. Sapeva anche, lasciandola sola durante le festività, di passare per la solita figlia fredda e ingrata ma non le importava.

“Chiamerò la mamma e le spiegherò le mie ragioni!” promise, sapendo che altrimenti non l’avrebbe lasciata andare “Adesso scusami, a differenza di te ho una vita al di fuori del lavoro.”

“Che fretta c’è? Ti sto trattenendo, c’è qualcuno che ti aspetta… un ragazzo, magari?”

“Se dico di sì impazzirai di gelosia? Troppo tardi, Cary, la cotta mi è passata da un pezzo!”

Per fortuna i suoi amici non l’aveva aspettata e avevano già occupato dei buoni posti, Alistair fu il primo (e l'unico) ad alzarsi per salutarla fregandosene degli spettatori indignati alle loro spalle. 

“Cosa mi sono persa?”

“Cerimonie prive di senso.” le assicurò, col suo solito sorriso ambiguo, lasciandola passare.

“Non riuscivi a fuggire da sotto la campana di vetro?” esclamò Lauren, senza spostarsi di un centimetro mentre la scavalcava per sedersi tra lei e Roderick.

“Oddio, mi sono appena resa conto che Cary è la versione cresciuta del Piccolo Principe. Stanotte avrò gli incubi!”

Nonostante l’aria piccata, l'amica le prestò la felpa che teneva legata in vita perché smettesse di tremare.

“Sei arrivata in tempo per vedere il mio ragazzo sminchiarsi!” l’accolse Rod, senza staccare gli occhi dal ring “Poteva fare pesi, correre sul tapis roulant, sculettare a un corso di zumba… ma no, doveva scegliere qualcosa di più maschio! E la boxe è troooppo basic. Qui non solo possono prenderlo a pugni, ma anche a calci.”

“Coraggio! Non sarà peggio di quando giocava a football.”

“Almeno la coach Beiste lo teneva in una zona tranquilla del campo e lui riusciva comunque a cadere da fermo...” rivangò, togliendo gli occhiali per stropicciarsi gli occhi “Si accettano scommesse, ragazzi! Io dico che non riesce a finire tutti e tre i round senza farsi male.”

“Quando mai Spence ha avuto la peggio in uno scontro?”

“Non hai capito. So benissimo che è in grado di difendersi! Così come _so_ che si farà prendere dall'enfasi, come un dannato golden retriever, e farà qualcosa di molto stupido.”

“Dieci dollari che rimane incastrato tra le corde.”

“Vedi? Alistair sa di che parlo!”

“Solo perché ci sono stato prima.”

“E più a lungo.”

“Per il momento.”

Marley strinse le labbra: “Io punto cinquanta dollari su Spencer vincente!”

“Lascia perdere, sono soldi regalati.”

“Chi ci sta?” insistette, agitando la banconota.

“Da quando scialacqui le tue finanze?” domandò Lauren “Non stai risparmiando per iscriverti a quel corso?”

“Ho raggiunto il budget in anticipo.” annunciò allegramente “Mi sono iscritta oggi pomeriggio.”

“Sei stata più parsimoniosa di quanto mi aspettassi!” strinse gli occhi e si fece più vicina “Non stai facendo la fame, vero?”

“Macché, ho messo su almeno cinque chili recuperando anni di privazioni!”

“Cosa non si auto-infliggono le persone…”

“Se punti all'eccellenza i sacrifici sono d'obbligo.”

“Per questo ho sempre preferito la lotta alla danza. Aumenti di peso? Sali di categoria. Altro che dieta!”

Le fu grata per non aver rincarato la dose, rammentandole che alla fine aveva gettato la spugna a un passo dall’essere ripagata di ogni cosa.

“Oh, perfetto!” sbottò Roderick “L’arbitro è un sorcio ebr...”

Marley gli tappò la bocca prima che completasse la frase. Entrambi avevano collezionato delle gran fregature da persone che seguivano il Dio di Abramo, di Isacco e di Giacobbe, ma da lì a fare commenti antisemiti in pubblico... non le pareva proprio il caso! 

Per avergli evitato quella figuraccia, il suo migliore amico le dimostrò tutta la sua gratitudine leccandole il palmo e lei lo ripagò pulendosi sulla sua camicia.

“Parlando di cani, tu appartieni a quella razza tutta rotolini con una salivazione esagerata!”

“Lo shar pei!” intervenne Alistair, lisciandosi la barba gonfia “Io invece sono un griffon bruxellois! Tu potresti essere un setter. O un tenero cocker spaniel! Quanto a Lauren...”

“Io sono decisamente un mastino inglese.”

“Stavo per dire rottweiler ma, sì, il mastino inglese è meglio!”

Nel frattempo Jacob Ben Israel - più ebreo di così! - presentò i contendenti: Spencer Porter, nell’angolo blu, saltellava sul posto per rimanere caldo; lo sfidante, stravaccato nell’angolo rosso, sembrava tanto sicuro di sé quanto annoiato mentre finiva di infilarsi i guantoni. Se non fossero stati così vicini, sentendo quel nome, avrebbe pensato a un caso di omonimia e invece quello sul ring era proprio il suo Hunter Clarington.

Marley si tirò su il cappuccio, non con l’intento di nascondersi ma perché gli amici imputassero l’improvviso rossore sul suo viso al tessuto felpato che l’avvolgeva. Suo? Come le era venuto in mente?!

“Non ha un filo di grasso.” commentò Alistair, facendo ringhiare il loro comune amico “Scusa, Rod, ma quel tizio sembra scolpito!”

Lei non era altrettanto sorpresa, ora capiva perché Hunter l’avesse sostenuta come se non gli costasse nessuna fatica.

“ _Golden retriever vs Rabbit_.” sghignazzò Lauren “Questa passa alla storia!”

“Perché _Rabbit_?!”

“Ha un fisico da copertina e una furbizia che sfiora la vigliaccheria.” spiegò, pulendosi gli occhiali per godersi meglio lo spettacolo “In allenamento, ha mandato al tappeto l’avversario dopo avergli fatto notare che aveva una stringa slacciata.”

“Ma combattono scalzi!”

“Appunto. Uh! Che vi dicevo? Gli ha appena mandato un bacio.”

Spencer aveva smesso di saltellare e da come spostava il peso da un piede all’altro, con le braccia ciondoloni, era chiaro che stesse cercando di decifrare il gesto dell’altro. Avance o sfottò? In entrambi i casi era una chiara provocazione.

Roderick congiunse la mani e strinse tanto forte da far diventare bianche le nocche, salmoniando: “Non dargli soddisfazione, amore, non dargli soddisfazione, ti prego, non dargli questa soddisfazione” Quasi lo avesse sentito, Spencer si volse puntando lo sguardo esattamente su di lui.

Roba da far spavento! Marley però era abituata a quel genere di cose. Il più giovane fece il suo miglior sorriso sghembo e l’altro tacque sciogliendo la posizione.

“Siete proprio sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda.” commentò “Vi invidio un sacco.”

“Non dovresti. Siamo due teste di cazzo che hanno sprecato anni a negare di provare dei sentimenti l’uno per l’altro. La nostra unica fortuna è che Alistair abbia capito come stavano le cose e ci abbia messo di fronte alla realtà dei fatti.”

“Lo fai sembrare un gesto talmente nobile.” intervenne l’altro “In realtà volevo evitare il cliché del fidanzato che ti tradisce col tuo migliore amico!”

Si allungarono per darsi il pugno e per la prima volta Marley collegò quel gesto d’uso comune al mondo della lotta.

L’arbitro fece avvicinare i due lottatori, spiegò velocemente le ultime cose poi li fece distanziare nuovamente e stese il braccio. Nessuna campanella, in fondo erano incontri amichevoli tra dilettanti. Fu la voce di Jacob, insieme al suo braccio che si abbassava, a dare il via.

Spencer teneva la guardia alta, più laterale che frontale, e andava incontro all’avversario facendo scattare in alto il ginocchio, come se prendesse le misure in preparazione del calcio. Hunter aveva un approccio completamente diverso. Offriva il fianco sinistro, muovendosi lateralmente, protetto col braccio teso in basso. Il braccio destro era caricato in alto, pronto a scattare, e quando serviva usava il guantone per deviare la traiettoria e proteggere il viso. Si avvicinarono, si studiarono, partirono i primi colpi e quando andavano a segno si sentiva: tibia contro tibia, ginocchio contro gomito… Dopo qualche colpo a vuoto - un paio di montanti, forse… sicuramente qualche diretto! - Spence tentò un calcio laterale. Hunter gli restituì il favore con uno frontale. Entrambi furono veloci a spostarsi senza mai indietreggiare.

Marley non ricordava di aver mai assistito a niente di simile. Era più spettacolare e _vero_ del wrestling, praticata da Lauren fin dal liceo, e molto più violento della boxe a cui l’amica si era convertita frequentando il college.

Era passato all’incirca il primo minuto quando Hunter caricò il calcio e Spencer gli bloccò la gamba piegata a mezz’aria. A quanto pare era consentito! Provò un diretto al volto ma l’altro lo schivò e gli bloccò il braccio a sua volta. In quello strano incrocio, il più giovane distribuì male il peso o la sua presa si fece meno salda e finì al tappeto. Mentre si rialzava, Hunter gli porse il guantone e Spence gli diede un colpetto col proprio prima di continuare. Non ci fu nessun conteggio. Jacob, che non era mai troppo lontano, si limitò a controllare che Spencer fosse in grado di continuare e diede loro il permesso di riprendere l’incontro.

Marley si rese conto che non sapeva per chi tifare. Trattenne il fiato quando Hunter colpì con una pedata il pettorale sinistro di Spenser, facendolo indietreggiare di qualche passo. E di nuovo, qualche secondo più tardi, quando uno stupidissimo calcetto sotto il ginocchio destabilizzò Hunter facendolo rimbalzare contro le corde. Spencer però non seppe approfittare di quel breve vantaggio: stava iniziando a innervosirsi, era evidente dal modo in cui si sistemò l’elastico dei pantaloncini perfettamente a posto. 

Quando Hunter gli bloccò la gamba, si lanciò in una mezza rovesciata e anche se il colpo andò a segno prese una sederata pazzesca.

“Era questo che intendevo…” bofonchiò Roderick.

“Suvvia, dovrai solo spalmarlo con più crema!” commentò Alistair, facendo ridere a crepapelle Lauren.

A fine primo round avevano entrambi la pelle arrossata dove avevano parato o ricevuto i colpi dell’avversario. Ognuno nel proprio angolo, vennero accuditi in maniera differente. Spencer bevve dell’acqua, lasciò che gliene spargessero sul petto e sulle spalle per rinfrescarlo, poi si fece mettere la bottiglietta fredda sulle cervicali. Non le sembrò questa gran pensata! Nell’angolo opposto Hunter faceva dei lunghi respiri usando la respirazione addominale, per calmare il battito cardiaco, mentre gli asciugavano il sudore con un asciugamano. Teneva gli occhi chiusi ma annuiva a ogni parola della donna senza sopracciglia al suo fianco, la stessa che l’aveva aiutato coi guantoni.

“Carino, eh?” bisbiglió Lauren.

Era la stessa battuta con cui l’aveva affiancata nei corridoi del McKinley nove anni addietro.

“Credevo che quelli troppo belli non ti piacessero.”

“Infatti non sono io a sbavare su quel fisico statuario!”

L’inizio del secondo round non le permise di mettere in chiaro le cose.

Spencer partì più deciso ma rischiò di finire fuori dal ring quando, invece di parare come al solito, Hunter schivò un calcio rotante. 

“Sembra di vedere Chuck Norris” commentò Lauren, con amarezza “e non nei panni dell’energico agente texano, bensì del gigante peloso che le prendeva da Bruce Lee.”

Quasi volesse dimostrarle che sbagliava, Spencer si lanciò di nuovo all’attacco; riuscì finalmente a superare la guardia dell'avversario e finirono stretti in un abbraccio fatto di colpi sui fianchi scoperti finché Jacob non li divise. 

Marley gettò un’occhiata a Roderick e capì che stava mordendo l'interno della guancia. Cercò la sua mano tra le braccia conserte e si appoggiò alla sua spalla, offrendo conforto e cercandolo. La violenza di quel contatto fisico la faceva tremare più del freddo.

Spencer cadde ancora, sempre per lo stesso errore: Hunter gli faceva lo sgambetto sul piede d’appoggio dopo aver schivato o bloccato un calcio laterale. L’ultima volta si rimise in piedi con una mossa che finora avevano visto solo nei film.

“Tu sapevi che poteva farlo?”

“Non ne avevo idea!”

Provò a usare la sua stessa tattica contro di lui ma l’altro aveva un maggior controllo dei movimenti, riusciva a ritirare la gamba prima che gli bloccasse il piede. Riuscì di nuovo a sfondare la guardia di Hunter ma questo lo strinse e rimasero entrambi immobili. Si stavano parlando o riprendevano fiato e basta? Spencer cercò di liberarsi e per un attimo sembrò sul punto di buttarlo a terra, ma ripresero avvinghiati in quella strana danza delle gru.

Jacob posò una mano guantata sulla nuca di Hunter e questo, come un cucciolo preso per la collottola, rispose docilmente al comando dell’arbitro.

Erano a metà del secondo round e lei era arrivata al suo massimo.  
Chiuse gli occhi ma dai sussulti degli spettatori e il rumore dei colpi, sempre più violenti, poteva facilmente indovinare cosa stesse succedendo.

“Finito.” le sussurrò Roderick, accarezzandole la testa da sopra il cappuccio.

Marley riaprì gli occhi mentre i lottatori tornavano ognuno al proprio angolo. 

Entrambi avevano abrasioni che l’indomani sarebbero diventate lividi. Le sembrò che Spencer avesse qualche problema a camminare. Hunter teneva d’occhio ogni sua mossa. Altro che coniglio, quello era lo sguardo che un lupo rivolge a un agnello!

“Che vi dicevo...” commentò Roderick quando l’arbitro diede l’annuncio “Detesto avere ragione!”


	11. Undicesimo Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so voi, io personalmente desidero estrapolare la voce di Nolan in "Hello Again" perché diventi la mia suoneria...

_I've been waiting for so long_ _  
_ _Fighting frustration_ _  
_ _You came along_ _  
_ _With no explanation_ _  
_ _I'm not leaving without you_ _  
_ _You are my destination_

_(_ _Elisa ft Jack Savoretti - Waste your time on me_ _)_

L’ultimo round non venne disputato perché una distorsione alla caviglia impedì a Spencer Porter di proseguire e l’incontro si concluse in suo favore con una vittoria per abbandono. Hunter uscì dalla modalità combattimento e si avvicinò subito al ragazzino per aiutarlo a scendere dal ring. Sapeva che aveva ventidue anni ma di testa non li dimostrava: rifiutò il suo aiuto perché non lo riteneva responsabile dell’infortunio, come se lo spirito sportivo si misurasse in base al senso di colpa!

“Non siamo più avversari.” gli fece notare.

“Il mio ragazzo non la vedrà così! Potrebbe tirarti un pugno se mi tocchi ancora.”

“Uno più uno meno...”

Il ragazzino sogghignò alla prospettiva e finalmente acconsentì. Nel frattempo, Larissa era già tornata col ghiaccio istantaneo. Se ci fosse stato Blaine non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno, con un’occhiata avrebbe saputo dire se serviva una visita più approfondita o era sufficiente una fasciatura elastica. Inutile pensarci!

“Eccolo che arriva. Ahi! Mi sa che il pugno me lo becco io...”

Hunter gettò un’occhiata alle proprie spalle e intravide un tipo con gli occhiali, alto quasi quanto lui ma il doppio del suo peso, farsi largo verso di loro.

“Non potevi proprio fare zumba, vero?!”

“Andiamo, Rod, non ricominciare...”

“Oppure _boga_. Yoga per boni. Ho sentito che va alla grande!” 

“Il primo round era tuo, _Rabbit_.” si complimentò la Zizes “Sul secondo non mi esprimo! Quanto a te, caro golden...”

“ _Goldeen_? No, raga, questa storia vi sta sfuggendo di mano.”

“Non ci avevo pensato! È perfetto.”

“Ma io non voglio il nome di un pokémon!”

“Tranquillo, Spence, ti sta prendendo in giro...” esclamò un altro suo amico.

Accertato che il ragazzino non sarebbe rimasto solo ad amareggiarsi, Hunter poteva andarsene tranquillo. Voltandosi se la ritrovò davanti e Marley Rose, soffiandogli un piccolo “Ciao” addosso, rischiò di mandarlo al tappeto.

“Ciao.”

“Ciao.” ripeté lei “So che l’ho già detto ma… è un po’ strano!”

“Sì, in genere sono io quello vestito.” convenne “Ora so cosa provi.”

“Non esattamente! Mettersi a nudo fa ancora un altro effetto.”

“Prendo nota.”

Lei sorrise in modo furbesco e cretino insieme mentre si toglieva il cappuccio.

“Bella felpa. _Giuditta e Oloferne._ ” 

“Non so… oh, la stampa!”

“Ti sta bene.”

“Ci navigo dentro! E sembra che sotto non ho nulla a parte i collant ma non è così.” sollevò appena il bordo, mostrando una minigonna di jeans e aggiunse “Me l’ha prestata Lauren.”

“Vi conoscete?”

“Eravamo al liceo insieme, noi cinque. Non nella stessa classe, ovviamente! Lauren è la più grande, mentre Spence...”

“Ma quanta gente viene dall’Ohio?!”

“Parecchia! A parte me e Roderick, gli altri sono nati e cresciuti a Lima. Lui è di Chicago ma i suoi si trasferirono durante il suo ultimo anno e finì in classe con me e Alistair. Spence era ancora in seconda. È il più piccino! Ci sentiamo tutti responsabili per lui e… ora dovrei proprio andare a vedere come sta.”

Le cedette il passo e andò dritto negli spogliatoi. Per un solo irrazionale momento aveva creduto che fosse lì per lui, dimenticando che non c’era stata occasione di parlare del fight club della Dalton o del fatto che avesse ripreso ad allenarsi e _perché_.

Ripercorse la loro breve conversazione, parola per parola, analizzando il suo tono di voce, le espressioni sul suo viso, i movimenti delle mani che spuntavano dalle maniche troppo lunghe. Niente lasciava supporre che ce l’avesse con lui per aver picchiato il suo amico. Dopotutto era un incontro organizzato, nulla di personale. Allora cos’era quella paura? Sperò che l’acqua la portasse via insieme alla stanchezza e al sudore. 

Dopo la doccia era più rilassato, forse perché sapeva che non l’avrebbe rivista fino alla lezione di lunedì. Tuttavia, uscendo nel parcheggio, la trovò lì insieme a Lauren Zizes. 

“Sicura di non volere uno strappo?”

“Morirei di freddo.”

“Ti beccherai un raffreddore anche così, sai?!”

“Una volta a casa prenderò il rimedio della nonna e starò benone.” 

“Se ci arrivi...”

“Che carogna!”

“Che permalosa!”

Andarono avanti a insultarsi per un po’, sfatando il mito sulle ragazze tutte nomignoli affettuosi e pugnalate alle spalle, finché la Zizes la salutò con un “Ti adoro, stronzetta!” e partì sulla sua vespa sfidando tutte le leggi di gravità.

“Ciao di nuovo.” canticchiò.

Lei non parve sorpresa di vederlo.

“Prendi la blue line? Per il ritorno speravo di scroccare un passaggio ad Alistair ma non mi andava di passare il sabato sera in pronto soccorso perché Spence ha le caviglie deboli.”

Hunter si scrollò di dosso l’ultimo briciolo di paura. 

“Peccato che l’altro mio coinquilino sia fuoricittà.”

“Non dirmelo! Ha la macchina?”

“E sta finendo il tirocinio in ospedale.”

“Sul serio?!”

“Fa anche kickboxing.”

“Al solito, i partiti migliori sono già presi...”

“Non l’hai ancora incontrato.”

“E tu non hai risposto alla mia domanda. Prendi la blue line o no?”

Erano vicini alla stazione di Greyhound, conosceva gli orari dell’autobus a memoria ed era la via più veloce per raggiungere Armour Square.

“Certo, poi cambio sulla red. Tu?”

“Anch’io però in direzione Lake View.”

Lo sorprese scoprire che abitava in una zona così centrale. Rose gli spiegò che all’inizio era orientata verso periferie con affitti più abbordabili, come Avalon Park, ma suo cugino l’aveva liberamente costretta a cambiare idea. 

“E con ragione!” commentò lui “Entra ed esce dalla classifica dei 25 quartieri più violenti di Chicago.”

“Non credo sia tanto diverso da Bushwick” ribatté lei.

Gli parlò in maniera più approfondita di questo Cary Agos, del loro pranzo a inizio settimana e del suo più recente agguato che le aveva sconvolto i piani, arrivò persino a rivangare il periodo in cui aveva avuto una cotta per lui.  
“Si fece una risata e io mi sentii talmente mortificata”  
Lo sembrava ancora e Hunter non sapeva cosa dire, lei però non era tanto in cerca di consigli quanto di qualcuno disposto ad ascoltare. In questo era bravo! 

La ascoltò rievocare altri episodi della sua infanzia: confronto a suo cugino e a sua nonna, sua madre era una presenza piuttosto evanescente.

“Ha cresciuto i figli degli altri per mantenere me.”

“E tuo padre?”

“Mai visto. Che mi dici dei tuoi?”

“La loro ultima visita risale a tre anni fa.”

“E tu non vai a trovarli?” 

Non aveva il sapore di un rimprovero, era soltanto curiosa.

“La Cina non mi ispira granché…”

Si aspettava gli chiedesse se gli mancavano o in quale parte si trovassero ma non lo fece, sembrava persa nei suoi pensieri così proseguirono in silenzio fino al binario.

“Qual è il rimedio della nonna?” le domandò, mentre salivano a bordo.

“Succo di limone e miele.” rispose distrattamente “È un ricostituente naturale.”

Rimasero nuovamente in silenzio. Lui si era incantato sulla mano di lei, agganciata al palo centrale, proprio come lui, e nel tempo di un battito di ciglia si trovò davanti gli occhi di lei. Adesso teneva il viso premuto sul dorso della mano, a poca distanza dalla sua, tanto che se avesse sollevato l’indice probabilmente sarebbe stato in grado di sfiorarle il mento.

“Parlami di _Giuditta e Oloferne_.”

Quella richiesta tanto simile a una preghiera lo disincantò e Hunter iniziò a parlare del quadro diventato di recente icona della rivincita femminista sul patriarcato.

“Si tratta della riproduzione di un quadro di Artemisia Gentileschi. Suo padre Orazio era amico del Caravaggio, fu influenzato dal suo stile e di conseguenza lo trasmise a lei. Molti li mettono a confronto per questo e perché lui aveva già dipinto l’episodio. Quasi avesse voluto mostrargli che aspetto hanno dei veri schizzi di sangue!”

“Tu quale preferisci?”

“È impossibile scegliere, sono due facce della stessa medaglia.” provò a spiegare “Caravaggio racconta la storia dal punto di vista maschile, perché è l’unico che conosce! Il comandante persiano, stremato da una lunga giornata e dalla notte di passione con una bellezza straniera, cade in un sonno tanto profondo da non sentire il freddo della lama e quando finalmente si sveglia il suo destino è ormai segnato. La fanciulla artefice del brutale assassinio appare distaccata, come se non si rendesse davvero conto di quello che sta facendo ed è esattamente il tipo di raffigurazione che piaceva tanto al clero: l’eroina ridotta a mero strumento nella mani del Signore! La vecchia ancella al suo fianco non si scompone semplicemente perché ne ha viste di tutti i colori, attende semplicemente che la giovane finisca il lavoro per mettere la testa nel sacco.” 

Aspettò che annuisse, per essere sicuro di non averla persa durante la lunga descrizione. Forse sarebbe stato più semplice mostrarle l’immagine dal cellulare ma Rose, di nuovo, non deluse le sue aspettative.

“Artemisia però offre il suo punto di vista. Quello di una donna. Come può una fanciulla contrastare un uomo fisicamente più forte anzi, un guerriero? La stanchezza può giocare a suo favore ma sicuramente non basta per farlo rimanere passivo durante un attentato alla sua vita. Il discorso cambia se sono in due! L’eroina e la fedele ancella, unite, riescono a sconfiggere il crudele nemico. Molto più coinvolgente, non credi?”

Rose si limitò a fissarlo, i leggeri scossoni non sembravano infastidirla o destabilizzarla. 

“Viene da chiedersi cosa avrebbero potuto fare.” si schiarì la voce, strozzata per la lunga pausa “Loro due. Insieme.” 

Hunter stava per rispondere che era impossibile per innumerevoli ragioni: la Gentileschi, come molte fanciulle dell’epoca, viveva segregata in casa e se anche il padre avesse invitato Caravaggio difficilmente questo avrebbe prestato attenzione a una bambina. Perché bisognava tener conto della differenza d’età! Lei era in fasce quando lui si trasferì nella capitale, era già un uomo e lasciò la città che lei aveva all’incirca … 

“Magari sarebbero stati felici!” concluse lei, tirandosi su.

Non ci aveva mai pensato! Non solo era stato a un passo dal ricevere il perdono ma, forse, aveva sfiorato la possibilità di vivere una relazione vera e completa con una donna altrettanto fervente e talentuosa. Le loro strade non si erano mai realmente incrociate e non ve ne fu più occasione: lui morì un anno prima che lei, poco più che fanciulla, subisse violenza da un altro pittore.

Questa volta toccò a lui schiarirsi la voce: “Dovremmo scendere.”

“No, mancano ancora due fermate.”

“La red line si può prendere anche da qui.”

“Allora scendi o allungherai inutilmente… Devi prendere una decisione!” lo canzonò e scoppiò in una delle sue fragorose risate nel vedere che le porte si stavano già chiudendo “Così veloce sul ring e così lento nella vita!”

“Di nuovo, sono due facce della stessa medaglia.”

Le spiegò che l'estrema riservatezza o la distanza nei rapporti, persino quelli più stretti, erano alla base dell’educazione orientale ed essendovi cresciuto in mezzo ne era stato inevitabilmente influenzato. 

Ormai era abituato a procedere per gradi fino a immergersi lentamente nelle cose; diversamente i più correvano, bruciavano le tappe e finivano col cadere dentro cose più grandi di loro, annaspando per restare a galla o almeno, era la sensazione che aveva avuto approcciandosi alla cultura occidentale. Per questo aveva faticato a integrarsi. 

In tutto questo la lotta lo aveva aiutato a bruciare le distanze ed essere meno trattenuto riguardo le proprie emozioni, per esempio incanalando la rabbia e trasformandola in carburante invece di comprimerla col rischio di esplodere alla prima scintilla. 

“Quindi… mi chiami Rose per tenere le distanze.”

“No, è una forma di rispetto. Non siamo abbastanza in confidenza perché usi il tuo nome.”

“Mi hai visto nuda, più in confidenza di così!”

“Vedere è un conto, entrare in contatto è un altro.”

Lei ebbe uno scatto e per un attimo si formò una piccola ruga tra le sue sopracciglia ma nei suoi occhi non trovò traccia di quell’assurda aria sfidante.

“ _Ora_ dovremmo proprio scendere.” concluse.


	12. Dodicesimo Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molti nel fandom shippano Walter con Leroy Berry, ho voluto giocare su questa cosa...

_ No man wants to really commit  
_ _ Intimidated 'cause I get paid and shit  
_ _ And I caught you reading my lips, but  
_ _ No one around me knows _

_ (Halsey - Still Learning) _

Nel vagone affollato del lunedì mattina Marley continuava a rievocare la sua ultima conversazione con Hunter, quasi si stesse svolgendo in loop davanti ai suoi occhi. Facile quando c’erano un ragazzo e una ragazza aggrappati allo stesso palo, esattamente come loro. Bè, no, non  _ esattamente _ ! Quei due erano dei completi estranei. Le fu chiaro dal modo in cui ristabilirono le giuste distanze, con imbarazzo e un certo fastidio, quando la mano del ragazzo scivolò più vicino a quella della ragazza in un gesto del tutto involontario. 

Se non fosse stata già prima il tipo di persona che presta attenzione a dettagli insignificanti, avrebbe temuto che Hunter le stesse trasmettendo la sua ossessione!    
Non sarebbe neppure una novità. Sua madre le rimprovera da sempre di essere un po’ banderuola, cioè di cambiare direzione a seconda di dove tiravano le passioni della gente che frequentava, che fossero semplici amicizie o qualcosa di più. La nonna, di rimando, l’aveva sempre elogiata per la sua capacità di ascolto e l’apertura verso qualsiasi cosa il mondo volesse offrirle. 

Marley stese le mani davanti a sé e la studiò con aria critica. Com’era? «Le tue mani hanno la perfezione delle foglie d’acero.» Lei continuava a non ci trovarci nulla di speciale, forse per questo cercava di compensare con pesanti strati di smalto colorato. Lo cambiava spesso, in base a come si vestiva e all’umore. 

Oggi era nero come la pece. 

Aveva passato la domenica a rimandare la fatidica telefonata a Millie Rose e trovare due chiamate perse da parte sua al risveglio le aveva guastato la giornata.

“Scusi, signora?” chiamò un piccolo passeggero, incoraggiato dalla madre divertita “La sua tasca canta… cosa c’è dentro, un uccellino?”

Marley si rese conto di dover scendere e sorrise in risposta, lasciando il bambino meravigliato. Tirò fuori il cellulare mentre saliva veloce le scale, divertita ma non sorpresa che la voce di Kurt continuasse a trarre in inganno le persone.

Prese la chiamata dopo un rapido calcolo del fuso orario: “Buonasera a te!” 

“Buongiorno a te.” le fece eco il sopranista, con un lungo sbadiglio.

“Non dovresti già essere tra le braccia di Morfeo?”

“Preferirei essere tra quelle di Walter.”

“Tra poco lo incontrerò, vuoi che gli porti un messaggio?”

“Niente che saresti in grado di ripetere senza arrossire.”

“Ehi, non sono mica una puritana!”

“Abbi pietà di me, Marley.” lo sentì sospirare, benché non avesse usato un tono eccessivamente forte o aggressivo “Sono distrutto. Questi dannati russi mi fanno cantare una sera sì e l’altra pure, neanche fossi un maledettissimo canarino! Mi sale persino la nausea.”

“Non avrai bevuto la loro vodka...”

“Ma sei matta? Non rischierei mai di bruciare le mie preziose corde vocali!”

“Resisti, mancano pochi giorni al tuo trionfale rientro in patria.”

“Ti chiamo proprio per questo. Cosa fai al Ringraziamento?”

“No, perché ti ci metti anche tu?! Sto cercando in tutti i modi di evitare…”

“Potresti venire da noi! Lo sai che ti considero una di famiglia.”

“Questa è bella! Walter ha davvero una buona influenza su di te.” commentò, attraversando veloce la strada “Qualche anno fa avevo l’impressione che mi odiassi.”

“Solo perché Sebastian continuava a dire che ti avrebbe portato a Parigi. Ti chiamava persino Jeanne!”

Marley smise di ascoltare nel momento stesso in cui sentì pronunciare quel nome. Adesso era lei ad avere la nausea e capì di aver ancora tanta strada da fare prima di considerare chiuso quel capitolo. 

Entrando nella succursale scorse il proprio riflesso nel vetro: con quell'espressione dura, gli occhi di ghiaccio e la carnagione pallida poteva quasi passare per una figlia dalla Russia, complice il suo abbigliamento. Chissà se Hunter avrebbe avuto una qualche reazione! 

Sorrise all'idea, non lasciava mai intendere che fossero in rapporti al di fuori della scuola.  Marley per prima non aveva fatto parola con nessuno delle loro sessioni private. Principalmente perché non sapeva se il contratto che aveva firmato era vincolante e non voleva rischiare di perdere la sua principale fonte di reddito. Inoltre non voleva che altri le chiedessero la stessa cosa, soprattutto adesso che si era iscritta al corso - doveva rivedere il calendario delle lezioni con Liz, tra parentesi!  
Dovette ammettere però di essere un tantino gelosa del loro modo di interagire. Non smetteva mai di sorprenderla come lui riuscisse a metterla a suo agio senza minimamente sforzarsi. Forse era questo, più dei soldi, a farle trascorrere volentieri del tempo in sua compagnia.

Riavvicinò il telefono all’orecchio e comunicò a Kurt che era arrivata, perché preferiva parlare con ragazzo che ciondolava davanti alla classe di Liz piuttosto che indugiare oltre su quell’argomento tossico.

“Non hanno ancora finito.” la informò Darrell, indicando prima la porta chiusa e poi lei “Tu sei quella nuova… Marley, giusto?”

Le tese la mano e lei rammentò che non si erano ancora ufficialmente presentati. Anzi, era la prima volta che si incontravano.

“E tu sei l’affascinante fidanzato di Becky!”

Darrell fece un sorriso imbarazzato e l’occhio sinistro gli si chiuse leggermente di più rispetto al destro, un tratto che aveva già notato nelle foto che le aveva mostrato.   
Sembrava davvero una brava persona, per questo lo mise in guardia sul terribile caffè delle macchinette quando glielo propose. Ed era davvero affascinante! Per sdebitarsi le offrì qualsiasi altra cosa desiderasse ma lei si accontentò di un pacchetto di mentine.

“Come va col tuo ragazzo?” le chiese “Becky parla un sacco." 

"Me ne sono accorta!"

"Soprattutto delle persone che la colpiscono.”

Marley non credeva di averle fatto questa gran impressione! Si erano incrociate solo un paio di volte e la maggior parte del tempo lei si era lamentata del suo ex.  
“Non è più il mio ragazzo già da un po’...”

“Cioè ti ha mollato _per_ __qu_ esto _ ? Coglione! Scusa, non trovo altre parole... che coglione!”

La sua reazione spontanea le confermò che Darrell era davvero una brava persona e un bravo fidanzato, premuroso e protettivo ma senza essere ossessivo, come lo aveva descritto Becky con gli occhi che brillavano. Quando le aveva raccontato il suo entusiasmo il giorno che Jan, la compagna di Liz, le aveva proposto quel lavoro dopo che erano tornati nella sua gioielleria per stringere l’anello di fidanzamento, bè, era un po’ scettica. Ora la invidiava.

Trovandosi nella medesima situazione Mason le aveva detto qualcosa tipo: “Va bene, ma se devi spogliarti io voglio esserci.” e lei aveva pensato che scherzasse, come suo solito. Non lo aveva minimamente preso sul serio! Gli aveva scritto dopo la prima posa e lui l’aveva chiamata praticamente subito, non per sapere le sue impressioni ma per sottolineare che dalla prossima volta l’avrebbe accompagnata. Era riuscita persino a trovarlo dolce finché non si erano visti a cena.   


Di quell’ultima discussione ricordava solo le battute finali.   


“Dovrebbe essere una cosa soltanto nostra!”

“Il corpo però è mio.”

“Vuoi davvero continuare anche se sai che mi dà fastidio?”

“Non c’era altra possibilità di scelta a parti invertite.”

Da quel momento in poi era stato un susseguirsi di urla isteriche (di lui) che lei aveva troncato mettendolo alla porta. Rimasta sola Marley si era chiesta quanto poco si amasse per essersi trovata, di nuovo, al fianco di una persona che pretendeva gli concedesse tutto senza ricevere niente in cambio.   


“C’erano già altri problemi.” tagliò corto “Posso chiederti come fai a...?”

“No, proprio quando iniziavo a trovarti simpatica!” gemette il ragazzo, tirando le mani fuori dalle tasche “Ti prego, dimmi che la tua domanda non riguarda la sindrome di Down.”

“Riguarda il lavoro. Davvero non ti dà fastidio saperla nuda oltre quella porta?”

“Oh!” fece lui, scrollando le spalle “Finché resta una cosa che fa con piacere io sono d’accordo. L’importante è che non le manchino di rispetto, come a Sam!”

Le avevano accennato qualcosa riguardo colei che l’aveva preceduta, a quanto pare era entrata in un centro di riabilitazione ma Liz non ne aveva fatto parola e a lei i pettegolezzi non erano mai piaciuti. Né su di sé, né sugli altri.

“Ma non c’è pericolo, la mia Becky sa farsi rispettare. È una vera tigre!” concluse Darrell, con fare ammiccante “E anche tu, a quanto ho sentito!”

Marley si trattenne dal ridergli in faccia. 

“Oggi mi sentiva più gatto nero che tigre!”

La porta si aprì prima che lui potesse cercare di convincerla e Liz fece capolino.

“Mi sembrava di sentir parlare… Entrate, su!”

Darrell sembrò sul punto di rifiutare, facendole pensare che forse gli era più facile accettare la cosa se non doveva vedere, ma si ricredette non appena Chandler registrò la loro presenza. Quel tipo aveva l’argento vivo addosso! Iniziò a sbracciarsi e la sua parlantina la stordì, anche se non si stava rivolgendo direttamente a lei. 

“Vacci piano con le moine, troietta!” ruggì Becky da dietro al separè.

La vedova Carlisle sghignazzò mentre Holly schioccava le dita con evidente approvazione. Liz alzò semplicemente gli occhi al cielo, limitandosi a redarguire la biondina sul linguaggio: sapeva, come tutti del resto, che Chandler si era offerto gratuitamente di organizzare il loro matrimonio.

“La tua bodyguard deve darsi una calmata.” esclamò il ragazzo con gli occhiali “Non avrei futuro come wedding planner se insidiassi uomini già impegnati.”

Walter diede un falsissimo colpo di tosse, in tutto simile a un gatto che cerca di sputare una palla di pelo, e Marley lo raggiunse subito per offrirgli scherzosamente una mentina mentre Chandler correggeva il tiro con un irriverente: “Non intenzionalmente!”

“Questa me la devi raccontare.” 

“Non c’è granché da dire.” le assicurò, mettendo fine alla sua ridicola pantomima “Conosci Kurt, non si accorge che qualcuno ci sta provando finché non gli restano tre secondi per decidere se scansarsi o incassare il bacio.” 

“Ma non con te!”

L’uomo le rivolse lo sguardo  _ bollente  _ che era alla base del suo soprannome.

“Mi piace incarnare l'eccezione.”

Finalmente Marley si concesse quella famosa risata e qualcun altro, poco lontano, si schiarì la gola. 

“Credo che lui ne abbia più bisogno di me.” le sussurrò Walter, ammiccando.

“Oppure potresti offrirgli direttamente un po’ del tuo dolce _dolce_ miele.”

Si voltarono in direzione di quel bisbiglio impertinente.

“Leroy Berry, mi meraviglio di te!” lo ribeccò.

“Cosa? Sei giovane, non hai i nostri problemi… mi correggo, i  miei  problemi! E quello è un bocconcino delizioso.”

“Concordo.” disse Walter “Che c'è? Essere felicemente impegnato non mi rende cieco.”

Vedendo quei due fare comunella Marley capì perché il sopranista si sentisse minacciato e le venne il sospetto che avesse cercato in tutti i modi di convincerla ad accettare quel lavoro solo per tenerli d’occhio. 

“A proposito, ho appena parlato col tuo  _ giovane  _ e  _ talentuoso  _ compagno!”

“Oh, bene, quindi ti ha parlato del Ringraziamento!” la prese in contropiede “Per ora siamo in tredici confermati, stiamo aspettando risposta da Burt. Olivia starà con sua madre, come sempre, Henry invece sarà dei nostri. Tu pensi di riuscire a venire?”

Marley considerò la sua una ritirata strategica piuttosto che una fuga.


	13. Tredicesimo Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poiché non ci è dato sapere il cognome di Walter, ho deciso che è il padre del famigerato Henry “Hank” Saunders visto di sfuggita nella prima stagione. E, per chi non lo sapesse, Harry Hamlin ha interpretato per ben due volte (il doppiaggio vale come recitazione, vero?) il leggendario eroe Perseo.

_I'd like to find out what places she's been  
_ _What's behind her locked door  
_ _Or better yet know if I'm out or I'm in  
_ _If her elevator still runs the top floor_

_(Jack Savoretti - Touchy Situation)_

Una macchia scura con gli occhi come unica nota di colore, sembrava la _Mata Hari_ di Isaac Israel. Probabilmente camminava anche come lei! Hunter la osservò mentre si dirigeva verso il separé, senza concedere ulteriore attenzione ai due allocchi, e si chiese cosa le avessero detto perché reagisse con tanto sdegno. Il suo atteggiamento cambiò quando incrociò la collega in prossimità del separé. Si lasciò abbracciare poi si tolse il cappello, permettendo alla biondina di saggiare la consistenza dei suoi lunghi boccoli.

Lasciò le modelle ai loro segreti e tornò a studiare l’abbozzo.

Rebecca Jackson aveva affrontato la nudità togliendosi gli occhiali, come sempre, benché il comfort della cecità non le impedisse di fregarsi in continuazione i polpastrelli sudaticci. Non era facile esporsi così, ancor più quando il corpo presenta delle imperfezioni che esulano dalla propria volontà. C’era da dire che lei faceva del suo meglio. 

“Wow! Questo è… davvero espressivo...” 

Gettò un’occhiata al tanto decantato Darrell.  
“Ti ringrazio, spero di mantenerlo così quando passerò ai colori.”

“Sono ignorante in materia ma mi sembri uno dei più bravi qui, lo dice anche Chandler...”

“Kiehl è un giullare, non dovresti prenderlo sul serio.”

“Non lo faccio, ma dietro ogni battuta c’è un fondo di verità!”

“Allora dovresti farti i complimenti da solo.” notò la sua perplessità e aggiunse “Non ha fatto che parlare di te tutto il tempo!”

“Lo confermo.”

Hunter represse un moto di stizza quando il suo vicino si intromise nella conversazione, certo che durante il prossimo allenamento avrebbe visto la sua faccia rugosa nel sacco.  
Si rifiutava di dargli un nome, tanto a lui quanto all’antipatia che nutriva nei suoi confronti e non aveva fatto nulla per meritare. Anzi, lo aveva persino invitato per il Ringraziamento! Per fortuna anche altri si erano tirati indietro altrimenti avrebbe fatto la figura del disertore e sarebbe stato costretto ad andare.

“Un uomo non dovrebbe rendere la sua donna gelosa delle altre, ma le altre gelose di lei.”

“Sei tale e quale ad Alice: dai ottimi consigli, ma non li segui mai.”

Becky, come la chiamavano tutti, accolse il commento di Rose schioccando le dita: “Ti ha beccato, Wally!” Il suo fidanzato le tese la mano e la condusse via, adducendo una scusa per evitare che si impicciasse oltre.

“Bè, ora sei un po’ ingiusta a tirare fuori l’argomento…” 

“Guarda che non sto parlando di _Medusa_.” gli assicurò, ammucchiando strati e strati di nero corvino “L’unica vera donna nella vita di un uomo è sua figlia. E non dire che lo sai!” lo esortò, emergendo dal separé in vestaglia “Se fosse vero avresti già capito che sarebbe lo stesso se avessi lasciato tua moglie per un'altra donna. Olivia non ce l'ha con te perché il marito perfetto si è rivelato un omosessuale represso, ce l'ha con te perché da quando te ne sei andato di casa ha la sensazione di aver perso il suo papà.”

L'uomo spalancò la bocca, richiudendola subito dopo, folgorato dalla realizzazione mentre la sua espressione risentita passava sul viso di Leroy Berry. Quest’ultimo gli rinfacciò di avergli ripetuto la stessa cosa mille volte solo per essere snobbato e probabilmente era vero, perché dire le parole giuste non basta se il momento è sbagliato. Hunter sapeva ben poco della sfera personale di Walter Saunders, pur avendo passato gli ultimi tre anni insieme in quell'aula, tuttavia capiva che si trattava di una situazione delicata. 

“Cosa ne pensi?” chiese Rose, fermandosi al suo fianco.

“Dovrei chiederlo io a te.”

“Non mi riferivo a quello.”

No, certo, però era strano che gli si rivolgesse in maniera così diretta in classe. Hunter lo imputò al fatto che era già più o meno coinvolto nella conversazione.

“Penso che la gelosia sia un’emozione umana come tante altre.”

“Ma?”

“Cominciamo.” esclamò la professoressa Stevens, chiudendo la porta.

Rose raggiunse il muro verso cui erano tutti rivolti e tolse la vestaglia, stendendola a terra per sedersi ma non rimase così a lungo: ruotò su se stessa, e il tessuto con lei creando un movimento a spirale, poi sollevò le gambe fino ad appoggiare i piedi al muro e si distese spargendo la lunga chioma a ventaglio.

“Sì.” approvò l'insegnante “Sì, mi piace.”

Erano le uniche parole che pronunciava durante le sue pose.

Tutti approvarono, persino Dakota Stanley che aveva passato l'ora precedente a sbuffare. “Finalmente qualcosa di interessante!” lo sentì commentare “Sedersi appoggiati al muro non è posare.”

“Per l'ultima volta, ognuno fa quello che si sente. Da questo momento non accetterò più critiche da chi non è disposto a esporsi in prima persona... e _sì_ , Holly, lo faremo di nuovo. Ora basta perdere tempo! Vi restano ventisette minuti prima che le faccia cambiare posizione.”

Rose annuì per farle capire di aver sentito. Stava già pensando alla prossima posa o fissava semplicemente il soffitto? Hunter si portò alla sua altezza, affascinato dall'immobilità delle sue falangi solleticate impercettibilmente da singoli capelli.

“Come fai a disegnare così?”

Era chiaro che la vedova Carlisle non stava elogiando la sua precisione.  
“Da qui ho una prospettiva diversa.”

“Mi fa venire mal di schiena a guardarlo.”

“La posizione della rana accucciata è comodissima una volta conquistata!” le assicurò Holly Holiday.

Da quel momento in avanti Hunter staccò il sonoro: non sentì William Schuester chiederle se praticava yoga, né prestò attenzione alla risposta di lei. Era in grado di isolare i suoni a comando, gli veniva naturale e adesso non era minimamente interessato al discorso cui aveva inconsapevolmente dato il via. L’unica persona con cui avrebbe conversato volentieri era ridotta al silenzio. 

Nella sua immobilità Marley Rose sembrava pietrificata, vittima della Gorgone greca semplicemente citandola. Per questa sua qualità tutti stavano iniziando ad apprezzarla, Ryan Bryan stava persino superando la sua personale avversione per lo smalto ai piedi! Era estremamente frustrante ma.

Ma.

Non era riuscito a rispondere. Rinchiusa nel suo corpo si chiedeva cosa stava per dirle o si arrovellava su qualche altro pensiero? Hunter si era abituando talmente in fretta al _loro_ modo di lavorare che quello convenzionale, in classe, non gli risultava più così congeniale. Se fossero stati soli le avrebbe domandato se stava attraversando un periodo nero, perché non aveva mai usato un colore così scuro.

O sì? 

Richiamò alla memoria le gradazioni che aveva visto finora: magenta, pervinca, verde bottiglia, cobalto, mulberry… la sera dell’incontro ce l’aveva ancora? Maledizione, non riusciva a ricordare! Era un caso che avesse cambiato smalto dopo l’incontro di sabato? O aveva maturato l’idea solamente dopo, durante la corsa in metropolitana? Gli pesava non sapere e dover aspettare.

“E… cambio.”

Lentamente, piano piano, Rose riprese a muoversi: fece danzare le falangi e ruotare i polsi, ritrasse prima la gamba piegata e poi quella tesa, si puntellò sui gomiti e tornò a sedere. Rimase un momento in equilibrio sul coccige e strinse le gambe al petto, finché un sonoro CROCK e un gemito soddisfatto rivelarono il suo intento. Sciolta la tensione alla parte bassa della colonna riportò i piedi a terra e rimase così, abbracciata a se stessa, dando loro la schiena. Rilassò il collo in avanti e i capelli si aprirono come un sipario sulle vertebre in evidenza e le fossette di Venere appena accennate.

“Chiusura totale dopo una momentanea apertura.” commentò l’insegnante, facendo ripartire il cronometro “Vediamo cosa riuscite a tirarne fuori!”

Nessuno osò lamentarsi, a eccezione delle caviglie di Hunter che iniziavano ad averne abbastanza. Si lasciò cadere e rimase seduto per terra.

Era un caso? Un altro? Stava diventando surreale! Senza rendersene conto, Hunter coordinò il suo respiro a quello di lei semplicemente osservando il movimento dei muscoli dorsali e delle costole. Chissà se era successo anche al grande Dalì! Una volta di più si chiese cosa frullasse nella testa di una donna di spalle che ammira il proprio corpo prendere forma di colonne che sorreggono il cielo, con la cupola formata dai capelli… soltanto Rose conosceva la risposta.

“Per oggi basta.”

Era davvero trascorso il resto dell’ora? Non gli era mai capitato di perdere _così_ la cognizione del tempo. 

Rose si rianimò partendo dalle spalle, sollevando e spingendo indietro. CROCK. Questa volta la tensione era all'altezza della scapola ed era tosta. CROCK. CROCK. Ogni volta che ripeteva il movimento riproduceva quel suono senza che calasse di intensità. Portò una mano a massaggiare la zona e dalle labbra le sfuggì un sospiro, come se ci fosse abituata. La professoressa Stevens la raggiunse per accertarsi che stesse bene.

“Sono solo croccante!” scherzò lei.

Iniziarono a parlare fitto fitto e lui ne approfittò per riordinare i ferri del mestiere e le idee.

Non aveva alcun potere nel loro rapporto né lo desiderava. Era lei ad avere il controllo e poteva esercitarlo in qualsiasi momento. Certo, prima doveva rivestirsi! Le inviò un messaggio per concordare la loro prossima posa e da qualche parte, ovunque avesse lasciato la borsa, il suo cellulare trillò. Dunque non aveva una musica particolare ad annunciarlo ma.

Ma.

Eh già, c’era sempre quel ma in sospeso! 

Walter Saunders fu il primo a lasciare l'aula salvo poi tornare indietro, sbarrare la strada per il separè, premere le labbra al centro esatto della guancia di Rose e andarsene per davvero.

“Ma dovrebbe restare un problema individuale.”

Lei ammiccò smarrita. “Come?”

“La gelosia.” le rammentò, per chiudere il discorso “Non dovrebbe mai diventare un problema per l’altra persona.”


	14. Quattordicesimo Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ci tengo a precisare che per il letto di Hunter mi sono ispirata a quello di mio cugino, che si ruppe quando il suo cucciolo di ottanta chili gli saltò in braccio e vi finirono entrambi violentemente sopra... però non ho ancora deciso le esatte dinamiche in questa storia, sono aperta a suggerimenti purché siano fantasiosi e non banali!

_ N’est pas l’épouse légendaire  
_ _ N’est pas plus Elsa que Gala  
_ _ D’un génie la muse ordinaire  
_ _ La Jeanne n’en fut pas moins là  
_ _ Jeanne n’en fut pas moins là _

_ (Véronique Pestel - Jeanne Hébuterne) _

Iniziò a delinearsi uno schema nei loro incontri: Hunter preparava il tè e, in base alla tazza che le metteva davanti, Marley cercava di indovinare cosa avesse in serbo per lei.

L’associazione ceramica orientale/assenza di coinquilini venne automatica!  La porcellana inglese suggeriva che le avrebbe affiancato una delle  _ bambine in vaso _ : per il momento la sua preferita restava la calathea medallion, ma aveva preso in simpatia anche il piccolo ficus elastica variegata.  Il servizio d’argento venne usato una volta soltanto, tanto bastò perché legasse lo scintillio delle tazze appena lucidate (da Wes) al lampo di dispetto che rese ancora più brillante il verde degli occhi di lui.

Perciò, quando le presentò una tazza grande con manico, comoda da portare in giro, munita di scomparto per biscotti, Marley capì che stava per essere ammessa nella sua  _ tana da artista _ .  Infatti sembrava più uno studio che una camera!    


Il letto era buttato in un angolo, non aveva testiera e nella parte finale i piedini avevano ceduto. Hunter aveva ovviato il problema sostenendo la struttura con tre pile di voluminose enciclopedie rilegate. Soluzione tanto pratica quanto bohemien! Altri libri erano schierati sulla cassettiera e impilati sul pavimento vicino alla poltrona di pelle che le piaceva tanto. Non gli chiese se lo spostamento fosse temporaneo, dettato dall’occasione, né se l’avesse fatto appositamente per lei.  La scrivania era invasa da barattoli di vetro pieni di pennelli, matite e pennarelli, poi c’erano scatole di pastelli, acquarelli, colori a tempera, colori ad olio… colori  _ ovunque  _ tranne sulle pareti.    


“Hai imbiancato i muri di recente?”    


“No, perché? C’è odore di pittura?” le chiese di rimando, aprendo la basista per arieggiare.

Un collage, formato da ritagli di opere più o meno famose, ricopriva interamente le ante della cabina armadio. Non sembrava esserci un ordine, cronologico o di stile, però riuscì a distinguere due gruppi ben definiti: da una parte c’erano dettagli di mani, a riprova della sua ossessione, dall’altra particolari di ali d’angelo e il punto di congiunzione era un quadro di Hamilton. 

Per la prima volta Marley notò la delicatezza del movimento delle braccia, vuoi perché la scena era zoomata sul gesto di Eros nel trarre a sé la sposa Psiche, tagliando lo sguardo del dio greco che le era sempre parso un tantino morboso.

Subito sotto, il dettaglio di un’altra scena attirò la sua attenzione. Si trattava del busto (senza testa) di una dama elegantemente vestita che reggeva davanti al corpetto un fiore bianco. C’era anche un altro paio di mani, nell’angolo in basso a sinistra, non riuscì a stabilire se appartenessero a un uomo o a una donna.

“Sei proprio fissato con le mani! E coi fiori. Non sarà anche per questo che insisti a chiamarmi Rose?”

“No.” fu la risposta secca.

Marley decise di non insistere sulla questione, tirò fuori le dispense e si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona.  A volte Liz le permetteva di tenere il telefono, soprattutto se la posa era sdraiata, tuttavia quando era a casa di Hunter preferiva studiare per mettersi in pari.  Lui le aveva fatto capire che non gli dispiaceva anzi, preferiva se teneva qualcosa in mano. In bocca a chiunque altro quelle parole sarebbero state un campanello d’allarme ma aveva ormai appurato che non c’era nulla da temere, né da lui né dal suo coinquilino. 

Smaltito il jet lag Wes si era trasformato nell’essere più garbato che avesse mai conosciuto: non mancava mai di invitarla a pranzo o a cena, a seconda di quanto si tratteneva, e non sembrava offeso dai suoi continui rifiuti. Le era sembrato di approfittare della disponibilità dei due ragazzi, stava pur sempre lavorando… ma questo era stato prima che Hunter le chiedesse se poteva dedicargli un po’ del suo tempo nei giorni di festa. Era perfetto, perché non avrebbe dovuto inventare scuse con sua madre! 

La telefonata di Sebastian interruppe la sua concentrazione ma non sentì il bisogno di rispondere, era un piacevole sottofondo dal momento che non stavano ascoltando musica.

“Non rispondi nemmeno questa volta?” domandò Hunter dabbasso “Vivaldi potrebbe offendersi se continui a ignorare i suoi inviti.”

Marley emise uno sbuffo e si sistemò meglio sulla poltrona.  
“Non farmi ridere...”

“Perché? Hai una bella risata.”

“Devo stare ferma, è per questo che mi paghi.”

“Non essere così rigida, Rose.” 

“Sei  _ davvero  _ spiritoso!”

Il suo sorriso si allargò mentre continuava a guardarla dal basso verso l’alto. Marley non si capacitava che la stesse guardando  _ così _ . Di nuovo. E da quella posizione poi!

“Come fai a stare in ginocchio sul pavimento?”

“Abitudine.”

“Sembri quasi un... ”

“... un samurai?” concluse Wes, entrando senza bussare “Glielo dico sempre anch’io.”

Quello che stava per dire era «un pastore in adorazione dell’angelo» ma non lo corresse anzi, lo ringraziò mentalmente per averla interrotta. Meglio non fornire suggerimenti con tutte quelle ali in giro!

Hunter male interpretò la sua espressione, rimproverò aspramente il coinquilino per non aver bussato e n e seguì un piccola discussione. Nella lingua madre del matematico. Marley si sarebbe messa a ridere se non fosse che sembravano per venire alle mani! Wes doveva aver detto qualcosa di veramente offensivo perché Hunter era scattato in piedi - rischiando di giocarsi un legamento o due - e gli si era avvicinato con fare minaccioso. Parlava veloce, come facesse Wes a capire era un mistero. 

I n mezzo a quella cantilena Marley riuscì a distinguere due nomi: Fillide Melandroni e Gala Èluard. La prima non le diceva niente, la seconda invece… 

Wes sollevò una mano, in un chiaro segno di resa, e con l’altra gli porse la custodia di un CD. Hunter parve calmarsi e accettò il dono di pace. Si scambiarono ancora qualche parola mentre lei cercava di non ridere per la loro ridicola cadenza.

“Spero non ti sia offesa, Marley!” esclamò Wes, prima di congedarsi “Resti per cena?”

Fece del suo meglio per darsi un contegno prima di rispondere. Aveva già deciso, in previsione della consueta richiesta, ma non c’era ragione di farglielo sapere.

“Con molto piacere!”

Entrambi la fissarono con diversi gradi di stupore. Hunter fu il primo a riprendersi, mentre un elettrizzato Wes si informava su eventuali allergie o semplici preferenze, e si diresse al vecchio stereo abbandonato nell’angolo più in ombra della camera.

“Oh, ti prego, no… Perché devi subito riprendere a torturarmi?!”

Lui non considerò minimamente le lamentele del coinquilino e premette il tasto play, mettendolo in fuga.

Marley provò a chiedergli cosa si erano detti ma venne zittita. Lo osservò, lì accucciato che si teneva le gambe, come un bambino autistico. Decise di trattarlo alla stessa maniera e tornò alle sue dispense, mentre il rumore di fondo veniva sostituito dalle note di una chitarra. Di nuovo, non capì una parola! Tuttavia il cantante giapponese - la differenza di pronuncia era abissale - aveva una voce che toccava il cuore e, di nuovo, non le fu difficile intuire il contesto.

“Perdonami, erano anni che non la ascoltavo…” disse a traccia conclusa, rialzandosi “I ragazzi decisero all'unanimità di requisirmelo.”

Le sembrò assurdo impedire a qualcuno di ascoltare la propria musica e, una volta di più, ringraziò di non aver mai coabitato con nessuno.

“Cosa volevi sapere?”

“Mi chiedevo chi fosse… Filli-qualcosa.”

“Fillide Melandroni, una delle modelle del Caravaggio.”

“E qual è il nesso con la moglie di Salvador Dalì?”

“Erano entrambe la principale fonte di ispirazione per il rispettivo artista.”

“E perché le hai tirate in ballo con Wes?”

“Dovevo mettere in chiaro le cose anche con lui.”

Il discorso era tutto fuorché concluso ma lui aveva recuperato matita taccuino ed era già tornato al suo posto. 

Marley continuò a pensarci, tenendo le dispense solo per far scena: di Dalì sapeva soltanto quello che lo accomunava a Van Gogh, il fatto che entrambi fossero nati per rimpiazzare un fratello morto e ne portassero il medesimo nome; Caravaggio, d’altra parte, doveva sentire il peso del chiamarsi come il maestro Buonarroti. Hunter però non aveva parlato di loro, aveva tirato in ballo le donne dietro gli artisti. 

Le venne da ridere. Era talmente assurdo! 

C’era stato un momento in cui si era illusa di essere la Jeanne del suo Modì, almeno sulla scena. Compresa la cruda verità - che nessuno è insostituibile e lo spettacolo deve continuare - si era sentita meno di niente e adesso che aveva accettato quel ruolo miserabile arrivava lui, metà artista e metà fighter, a eleggerla sua musa ispiratrice.

“È questo che sono per te?” domandò, incapace di trattenersi “Una specie di  _ fertilizzante  _ per la tua arte?”

Hunter la guardò e per la prima volta lei si sentì una tigre nella giungla dei suoi occhi.

“Ti pare poco?”

Il suo cellulare riprese a suonare e appena registrò il movimento centrale, largo e cantabile, Marley si rese conto che questa volta ignorare la chiamata non era una scelta opinabile.


	15. Quindicesimo Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pubblico in anticipo per evitare di saltare di nuovo. Che posso dire se non: "Ah, le ferie!" Mi perdonate per il ritardo, vero?

_We held each other close, don't forget that warmth  
_ _Even if you love somebody else  
_ _I never want to let go the last sound I heard from your voice  
_ _And I want to fall into a deep sleep_

_(Gackt - Last Song / english translation)_

“Questa è mamma.” esclamò lei, col medesimo orrore di Isabelle de _I Sognatori_.

Lì per lì Hunter si sentì come Matthew, non sapeva se il batticuore fosse riconducibile alle circostante o al fatto che si stesse innamorando di lei, però doveva ammettere di trovarsi più in linea coi pensieri di Theo: la riteneva intelligente, ma non sapeva trattare coi genitori. 

Si sforzò di ricordare l’ultima volta che aveva sentito i suoi. Probabilmente era stato prima del _impeachment_ del Presidente ed era meglio così. Suo padre diventava insopportabile in periodo di campagna elettorale! Hunter aveva imparato a ignorarlo da sua madre, che preferiva passare le giornate a esercitarsi piuttosto che star dietro a sondaggi e dibattiti. Forse li avrebbe chiamati per il Ringraziamento o forse no, non avevano mai prestato attenzione a quella festività.

Comprese che per oggi avevano finito mentre Rose si precipitava verso la borsa e iniziava la ricerca del telefono che, prendendosi gioco di entrambi, si nascondeva. Per lasciarle la dovuta privacy raggiunse Wes in cucina.

“Okay! Devo chiedertelo finché siamo soli.” lo accolse il matematico. 

Hunter acconsentì con un ampio gesto, naturalmente sapeva che il momento delle spegazioni sarebbe arrivato. Come faceva a sapere che Rachel Berry aveva usato lo stesso nascondiglio sia per il CD che gli avevano sequestrato a voto unanime, sia per celare il martelletto che usavano nelle assemblee/farse per risolvere ogni disputa? Era indeciso se liquidare la faccenda con un banale "Ho tirato a indovinare" oppure...

“Non siamo di fronte a un'altra Mandy, vero?”

“Credevo di essermi già spiegato.”

“Oh! Ti riferisci a quando hai citato due donne promiscue che con ogni probabilità andavano a letto con gli uomini che le dipingevano?”

“Dalì era impotente, lo sanno tutti.”

“Questo spiegherebbe tante cose... comunque ha provato un'infatuazione per quel poeta! E il tuo adorato Merisi, è assodato fosse mooolto legato anche ai suoi modelli maschili.”

Hunter storse la bocca di fronte a quelle velate allusioni e rimpianse di non avergli usato la stessa cortesia qualche giorno addietro. Forse Blaine aveva ragione, forse la storia della fidanzata era solo una copertura. No, era molto più semplice. La sua era una piccola vendetta perché Hunter non si era mai schierato, né con lui né contro di lui, ogni volta che lo avevano messo alle strette sulla reale esistenza di Frida. 

Come se ce ne fosse bisogno! Una messicana che si chiama Frida? O la teneva nascosta perché, oltre al nome, aveva lo stesso monosopracciglio della famosa pittrice oppure se l’era inventata. Quale che fosse la ragione, non implicava per forza una latente omosessualità. 

Ricordava ancora il maldestro tentativo di Blaine nel accoppiare il loro coinquilino con la sua migliore amica. Solo perché entrambi erano asiatici! Wes si era presentato a cena con un libro, senza degnare nessuno della minima attenzione, ed era toccato a lui, Hunter, intrattenere Tina Cohen-Chang. Che serata strana!

“Cosa mi stai chiedendo esattamente?”

“Vorrei soltanto conferma che la tua pausa dal gentilsesso è ufficialmente conclusa. Ormai sono quasi due anni!”

Tre, lo corresse mentalmente. Non valeva poi tanto come matematico, forse per questo lo pagavano una miseria.

“Al momento, fare di lei la mia ragazza, non è una priorità.”

“Non è una prio… per la barba di Aristotele... la lasci sedere sulla tua poltrona!” proruppe, sbattendo i guanti da forno “Sei più maniacale di Sheldon Cooper con quella dannata poltrona! Oggi l’hai addirittura _spostata_ , e non provare a dirmi che la tenevi in mezzo ai piedi solo per urtare i nervi a Rachel.”

“Vuoi una risposta onesta?” 

“Credevo fossimo sempre onesti tra noi.”

“La verità è che quel divano è scomodissimo.”

“Non parlare del mio divano!”

“Tu puoi parlare della mia poltrona ma io non posso parlare del tuo divano?”

“Va bene, lasciamo la mobilia fuori dal discorso! Sei almeno consapevole che la stai corteggiando?”

Tacque.

“Sì o no, Hunter, non è difficile.”

Lo era, invece. Non aveva considerato le cose da quel punto di vista. Forse era davvero passato troppo tempo dalla sua ultima relazione e aveva dimenticato le basi. A dirla tutta dubitava di averle mai apprese alla luce dei suoi disastri amorosi! 

“La cinquantasettesima sonata di Beethoven.” esclamò, sentendo dei passi alle spalle “Nel caso volessi scegliere un pezzo classico anche per me!”

“Preferisco gli archi al pianoforte. In compenso” proseguì Rose, rivolta al matematico “ogni volta che sentirò _Days Of Wine And Roses_ penserò al nostro primo incontro.”

“Almeno tu eri ubriaca di vino, io ero ubriaco di dodici ore e mezza di volo con due scali!”

“Ero solo un po’ alticcia.” gli assicurò “Non mi sono mai davvero ubriacata per paura di svegliarmi con un tatuaggio sulla schiena o roba simile.”

Wes si unì alla sua risata e, mentre lei spostava una sedia per prendere posto, gli rivolse un’occhiata esasperante sillabando: “ _Appassionata_ , sul serio?” Per tutta risposta, lui posò l’indice sulla bocca e successivamente passò il pollice sulla gola scoperta.

“Comunque sembri un tipo da sbronza allegra, la più facile da gestire.” proseguì Wes “Qualcun altro invece...”

Hunter si accigliò: “Parla quello che sviene dopo un sorso di birra.”

“Dipende dalla birra! Quella che ti fai spedire dalla Germania è troppo concentrata.”

“Ti viene la sbronza sporcacciona o quella da spogliarellista?” si informò Rose, accavallando le gambe.

L’osservazione di Wes: “La prima viene decisamente a Blaine!” venne bellamente ignorata.

“C’è differenza?”

“Una differenza abissale!”

“Nessuna delle due, comunque.” 

“Allora saprei gestirti.”

I ragazzi si scambiarono un’occhiata, rispettivamente scettica e incuriosita, e concordarono tacitamente che era meglio non approfondire l'argomento.

“Non credevo ti piacesse il jazz.”

“Infatti non mi piace. Piaceva a un mio ex, tutto quello che so a riguardo l’ho imparato da lui.”

“Mi è successa una cosa simile con le canzoni di Lady Gaga.”

“Io sono più un tipo da Katy Perry.”

“Avrei dovuto capirlo quando hai menzionato la parrucca rosa!”

Rose parlò nuovamente della sua band, senza mai farne il nome, raccontando della fatica per convincere il suo migliore amico a fare una versione rock di _Unconditionally_ e del fatto che lei a momenti sembrava la sosia della cantante. Hunter non poté far a meno di pensare a Sugar, che aveva lo stesso profilo della Germanotta ma era stonata come una campana, e prima ancora a Sunshine, che riconosceva una sua canzone dalle prime note. 

“Qui era una lotta continua!” le assicurò Wes, riportandolo alla realtà con l’incarico di apparecchiare “Blaine e Rachel litigano in continuazione su chi delle due sia la migliore, si sfidavano addirittura per stabilire chi aveva ragione finché non abbiamo proibito ogni forma di karaoke o concerto casalingo.”

Hunter le si accostò.   
“All’interno.” specificò “Vanno sulla terrazza, per la gioia del vicinato!” 

Lei rise ma era come se mancasse qualcosa.   
Benché avesse tirato in ballo Fillide Melandroni, doveva ammettere di preferire Anna Bianchini. In certi momenti Marley Rose lasciava trasparire la stessa intrinseca tristezza, come adesso. E non aveva appena visto un riflesso rossiccio sui suoi capelli?

“Hunter ti ha già raccontato come ci siamo conosciuti?”

“So solo che è successo in Alaska.”

“Allora ha tralasciato la parte divertente!”

“Tu la racconti meglio.”

Wes gongolò un sacco per quella sua ammissione.

“È che tu non trasmetti emozioni, per questo non mi sorprende averti incontrato in un albergo speduto nella terra dei grizzly e dei lupi!”

Si tolse il grembiule e si mise comodo.

“Devi sapere che, oggi come allora, le nostre camere erano una di fronte all’altra. Fu inevitabile assistere quando la sua ex lo piantò in asso! Come si chiamava? Jess, Jessica, no, Jenny! Diminutivo di Jennifer ma, a differenza del celebre film degli anni 80, fu lei a cercare un approccio fisico. Senza successo. Fu la classica goccia che fa traboccare il vaso e lei sbroccò di brutto! Me la vedo arrivare addosso, come fosse adesso. Era terrificante! Avanzava inesorabile come la bambina di _The Ring_ ma col viso scoperto: una scriccioletta con gli occhi grandi e i capelli ancora bagnati. E poi c’era lui, lì in piedi, che la chiamava guardandola andare via. Non per farti spoiler ma questa è una costante delle sue storie! Comunque, raggiungo la mia porta e gli faccio…”

Hunter lo ascoltava a tratti, dopotutto c’era anche lui! Era più interessato a trovare una risposta alla domanda che gli aveva posto, e perciò studiava lei.

Rose era indubbiamente bella, di una bellezza sana e ironica, come la protagonista del film di Bertolucci: più della vaga somiglianza con l’attrice, possedeva quell’aria sofisticata da vecchio continente che la faceva sembrare inaccessibile. Lo intrigava stuzzicando la sua curiosità ma non si era mai domandato da dove venisse il desiderio di conoscerla, trasformando l’osservazione estetica in uno studio interiore. 

Aveva letto da qualche parte che la pittura, esattamente come la psicoanalisi, richiedeva un certo distacco e finora non gli era mai sembrato tanto complicato, anzi! Eppure sentiva di doversi spingere oltre con Marley Rose. Forse era quello il motivo per cui tutti i suoi bozzetti sembravano sempre incompleti. Forse doveva lasciar perdere la preparazione e passare direttamente alla tela. Forse così sarebbe riuscito a comprendere meglio le sue sfumature.


	16. Sedicesimo Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "occhi all'ingiù" è un'espressione rimastami impressa quando leggevo i manga di Kazuya Minekura e indica appunto uno sguardo magnetico, contando che il buon Nolan ha gli occhi di quella conformazione e in Giappone basta essere straniero per essere considerato affascinante traete le vostre conclusioni :) comunque in futuro conto di approfondire l'argomento.

_I've stocked my heart  
_ _With icy, frigid air  
_ _And I mean to care for no one  
_ _Because I'm through with love_

_(Marilyn Monroe - I’m Thru With Love)_

Doveva aspettarsi l’imboscata in conformità a una festa alla base del genocidio dei pellerossa.

Non aveva la minima intenzione di accettare l’invito di Kurt: sapeva che dopo essere stati tanto separati lui e Walter si sarebbero chiusi in camera alla prima occasione e a lei sarebbe toccato fare gli onori di casa, come a Halloween. Non parliamo poi di cucinare il tacchino, _di nuovo._ No, signore! Il suo piano per il Ringraziamento era restare in panciolle a mangiare schifezze e fare zapping in TV. Quando glielo aveva accennato Wes lo aveva giudicato triste almeno quanto il loro programma e le aveva proposto di passare la giornata tristemente tutti insieme. La cosa le puzzava ma aveva accettato, perché Hunter le aveva assicurato sarebbe stata una giornata come le altre. 

Tuttavia, Marley non aveva considerato il fattore Cary!  
Lo trovò fuori dalla porta, nell’atto di suonare il campanello, proprio mentre stava per uscire. E non era solo. Con suo sommo orrore Millie Rose invase la tranquillità del suo appartamento lamentando lo spazio ristretto e un disordine inesistente. 

“Se Maometto non va alla montagna...” le sussurrò suo cugino, con la solita faccia da schiaffi.

Non le rimase altra scelta che spiegare la situazione ai ragazzi e scusarsi di non poter più andare. Cioè _poteva_ ma quei due sarebbero comunque rimasti lì ad aspettarla! La risposta di Hunter la lasciò di sasso: “Porta anche loro.” esclamò in tono piatto e lei riuscì a figurarsi l’alzata di spalle che sicuramente accompagnava quelle parole “Farò il ritratto a entrambi.”

L’unica sua consolazione era che Cary avrebbe dovuto pagare di nuovo il parcheggio. Perché la sua genitrice si era rifiutata categoricamente di prendere la red line, preferiva essere stipata sul sedile del passeggero piuttosto che in un vagone della metro. Poi si raccomandò con lei perché tenesse dritto il cartone della torta, sulle gambe, impedendole ogni possibilità di fuga. Neanche avesse voluto gettarsi dall’auto in corsa! Marley non poteva negare di averlo pensato, solo per un momento, ma aveva lasciato perdere perché si sarebbe fatta troppo male…

Mentre percorrevano la North Lake per evitare il traffico della parata, non le fu concessa la possibilità di estraniarsi e godersi la vista sulle placide acque.

“E così, l’amica del fertilizzante era in realtà un amico.” iniziò la serpe al volante “Se ci avessi scommesso dei soldi, avrei vinto!”

“Per quello bisogna essere quotati. Era scontato che Marley stesse nascondendo qualcosa! Potevi anche dirmelo che ti stai vedendo con qualcuno invece di inventare tante bugie. Non sarò certo io a interferire con la sua felicità!” esclamò benevola la stessa donna che una manciata di giorni prima le aveva chiuso il telefono in faccia accusandola di avere il cuore freddo “Ora, cara, parlarci un po’ di questo giovanotto che stiamo per incontrare.”

“Due giovanotti, mamma.” la informò, sperando di scioccarla ma non accadde “Sarà presente anche il suo coinquilino.” 

“Mi fa molto piacere, ora vuota il sacco!”

Lei iniziò controvoglia a snocciolare qualche informazione ma venne interrotta quasi subito: “Quindi ha già avuto modo di vedere tutto quello che hai da offrire!” Quel commento acido le scivolò addosso, la infastidì più il fatto che usasse quel tono secco davanti ad altri ma suo cugino, troppo concentrato sulla strada, non si accorse della piega amara agli angoli della sua bocca e lo archiviò come un innocente normale stuzzicarsi tra madre e figlia. 

Il culmine però lo raggiunsero una volta a destinazione, quando Wes aprì la porta e sua madre si fece largo per stringergli calorosamente la mano. Il matematico, troppo educato per interromperla, ascoltò attentamente sia lei che Cary, poi intercettò il suo sguardo colmo di scuse e scoppiò a ridere in faccia a quei due.

“Ehi, Hunt, è successo di nuovo!” chiamò, tornando in cucina.

“Hai detto che era orientale.” sibilò sua madre, arpionandole il braccio.

Marley sperò non le restasse il livido, sarebbe stato seccante da spiegare a lavoro. “Io ho soltanto detto che ha trascorso l’infanzia nell’emisfero asiatico. Trovo politicamente scorretto che per questo vi siate avventati sul primo ragazzo con gli occhi a mandorla che avete visto!”

“A scuola mi chiamavano _occhi all’ingiù_.” intervenne Hunter, sbucando dal corridoio alle loro spalle “Non ho mai capito se li trovavano seducenti o mi prendevano in giro!”

Marley lo ringraziò e non perché la stesse liberando dell’incombenza della torta. Al vederlo la sua genitrice non nascose il proprio sollievo, suo cugino invece aveva l’aria pensosa. Lo imputò al fatto che Kalinda non aveva ancora confermato la propria presenza. Infatti, Cary si tenne in disparte per chiamarla mentre loro si spostavano in cucina.

“Serve una mano con il tacchino?” chiese tutta giuliva sua madre.

I ragazzi si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso.

“Non le hai detto del menù?”

“Credevo ci avresti pensato tu.”

“Sei tu il cuoco designato.”

“E tu quello che rinnega la propria cultura!”

“Disse quello che rinnega questa festività per motivi politici!”

“Quindi niente tacchino?” chiese Marley, mordendosi il labbro dopo ogni parola per non lasciarsi sfuggire la risata di bocca.

“Niente tacchino, mi spiace.” confermò Hunter “Oggi è il giorno dell’anatra all’arancia.”

Contro ogni previsione sua madre la prese con filosofia.  
“Bè, questo è un anno particolare... posso comunque darti una mano, Wesley caro?”

Wes declinò nuovamente la sua offerta e vedendola risentita Hunter, che sembrava davvero intenzionato a ritrarla, la condusse in salotto, dove non c’era più traccia di Cary, e la fece sedere proprio sotto il ritratto di Fanny. 

“Purtroppo il divano è un po’ duro.” si scusò.

“Duro va bene!” ebbe il coraggio di ribattere la sua genitrice.

Marley lo compatì, non aveva idea del guaio in cui si era cacciato, ma non rimase ad aiutarlo e partì alla ricerca di suo cugino.   
Se lo conosceva almeno un po’ si era messo a camminare mentre parlava al telefono, doveva aver percorso il corridoio avanti e indietro almeno un paio di volte prima di salire le misteriose scale che conducevano al piano superiore. Un luogo finora inesplorato!

I ragazzi le avevano solo accennato che, essendosi divisi le camere al piano inferiore, avevano buttato giù tutte le tramezze creando un’immensa sala da usare per cene e ricorrenze varie. Forse per questo avevano tardato a mostrargliela: essendo così distante dallo spazio dove si muovevano ogni giorno, Marley immaginò quanto dovesse essere facile dimenticarsi di mettere in ordine una volta chiusa la porta.

Adesso era accostata, segno che non si era sbagliata.  
Entrando le pareti rosse la sorpresero, almeno quanto i due teschi d’antilope appesi ai lati della bandiera americana. Notò che uno aveva ancora su un cappellino di carta arancione con pipistrelli neri! E nel fissarlo rischiò di sbattere il ginocchio contro un piccolo palco, residuo dei concerti casalinghi cui le aveva accennato Wes. Al centro della stanza c’era una lunga tavola curiosamente imbandita: calici di cristallo affiancati a bicchieri da latte, piatti di porcellana col bordo dorato, posate di servizi diversi ogni due posti, un vaso con una _collana di cuori_ faceva da centrotavola...

Quest’ultima a scelta la preoccupò. I rami minuziosamente districati correvano sulla tovaglia, attorcigliandosi attorno alle bottiglie - una rosé molto familiare svettava tra le birre ambrate - e Marley sperò che le foglioline carnose non venissero incautamente schiacciate.

“Ancora nessuna traccia della tua ragazza?”

Cary le gettò un’occhiata ma rimase rivolto verso la portafinestra che si apriva sulla terrazza.

“Non è la mia ragazza” rispose mestamente “e non perché io non voglia… ma parliamo di te. Potevi dirmi che frequenti il figlio di un diplomatico.”

Corrucciò le sopracciglia.

“Non ti arrabbiare.” la esortò, giocherellando col telefono “Ho chiesto a Kalinda di fare un controllo. Ero preoccupato! Hai sempre avuto un debole per gli artisti squattrinati e il nome mi suonava familiare, temevo di averlo letto in qualche deposizione.”

“Tu lavori troppo!”

“Probabilmente hai ragione.”

Marley mantenne l’aria accigliata e incrociò le braccia. Lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere che se mollava l’osso tanto facilmente ne aveva già un’altro pronto da spolpare. Infatti le chiese: “Davvero non sai chi è suo padre?” e, mentre lei scuoteva la testa, già le mostrava una foto dal telefono.  
In bianco e nero, sembrava presa da un giornale.

A giudicare dalla conformazione del viso, Hunter doveva essere poco più che adolescente. Aveva i capelli più lunghi, molto più scuri, li teneva calcati sugli occhi per darsi un tono nonostante la divisa scolastica impeccabile. La signora Clarington, alla sua destra, le sembrò sottile come un foglio di carta e messa così di profilo non era chiaro se il suo sguardo pieno di orgoglio fosse rivolto al figlio o al marito, alto e austero persino mentre sedeva al margine della scena. Gli occhi del signor Clarington invece bucavano lo schermo, non potevi nasconderti o nascondergli nulla.

“Me lo aspettavo diverso...”

“Diverso come?”

“In divisa. Pensavo fosse un militare.”

“E non glielo hai chiesto?” proseguì incalzante “Ma si può sapere di cosa parlate?!”

“Di arte, per lo più.”

“E il resto del tempo?”

“Poso per lui.”

“Marley… vedi che faccio bene a preoccuparmi?”

“Non sono più una bambina, smettila di trattarmi come tale.”

“Hai ragione, sei grande ormai e sai prendere le tue decisioni. Infatti stavi per prendere casa basandoti sul fatto che ti ispirava il nome del quartiere!”

In passato aveva funzionato alla grande ma questo lui non doveva saperlo, le avrebbe fatto troppe domande su _dove_ e lei non sentiva di dovergli nessuna spiegazione.

“Scendi quando ti è passata, non è un problema mio se Kalinda vuole scaldarti tutto tranne il cuore e non resterò qui a farti da…”

Cary la trattenne per il braccio, ancora indolenzito dalla presa di sua madre, e le si accostò.

“Sei sparita. Per mesi. Non lo sto dicendo per rimproverarti, ok? Anch’io ho fatto delle stupidate quando è mancata la nonna, quindi capisco tutto.” 

“Come no! Tu sei quello responsabile. Quello che ha fatto strada.”

“Quello che ha rischiato di perdere tutto presentandosi fatto a lavoro! Funghi allucinogeni. In teoria era il mio giorno libero ma non cerco scuse...” 

“Non ne avevo idea.”

“Te ne avrei parlato se non mi tenessi sempre a distanza!” la lasciò andare e tornò rivolto verso il vetro “Che diavolo ci è successo? Da piccoli eravamo inseparabili, poi mi hai detto _quella cosa_ e io… avrei dovuto gestirla meglio, non lo nego.”

“Non è stata colpa tua, Cary.”

“Nemmeno tua. Ti ho fatto da fratello maggiore e padre insieme e stavo per andare al college, avrei dovuto capire che non era una semplice cotta.” smise di rigirare il telefono tra le mani e cercò la sua, portandosela al petto “Ero felicissimo quando mi hai chiamato. Lo sono ogni volta che lo fai! Ma sento che non ti fidi di me.”

“Forse, se evitassi di riferire ogni mia mossa alla mamma, sarei più propensa a farti delle confidenze!”

“Forse, se le parlassi tu stessa, zia Millie non sentirebbe il bisogno di chiamarmi così spesso. Neanche a me piace.” le assicurò, vedendola sbuffare “Prima era la nonna a fare da tramite, adesso sta a te imparare a comunicare con lei. Io mi chiamo fuori! Parola di scout.”

“Nessuno dei due ha fatto gli scout.”

“Sicura?” scherzò “Dai, raggiungiamo il tuo ragazzo prima che la zia lo imbarazzi del tutto!”

“Non è il mio ragazzo.”

“Perché non vuoi tu o perché non vuole lui?”

Sarebbe stato semplice spiegare l’equivoco ma, di nuovo, preferì sorvolare.


End file.
